Demon in My View
by MissNekoChan
Summary: As cliched as it may sound, I met her at a coffee shop. We've met before, though I would never tell her that. I was amazed at how different she looked then. Why, if I hadn't known any better, I would have thought she was normal. RedXRae
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing here! Just a half eaten Twinkie that… wait… where _**is**_ my Twinkie!_

**Demon in My View**

_By Miss NekoChan & Zero707_

_Prologue_

The Egyptian Hall.

This was probably my favorite section of this museum. Jump had gone all out when it came to the Egyptian exhibit, driven to fill it with priceless relics, antique knick-knacks, and even the mummy of some pharaoh that had more syllables in his name than anyone could pronounce. I found this part of history to be my favorite. The art and ancient artifacts always fascinated me. Most likely the only subject I ever found any interest in while in school. And I learned some nifty little trivia.

Like Ra, the Sun god. The father of the gods.

Supposedly the most powerful of the Egyptian gods; he had murals, statues, and temples built in his honor. He fathered Shu and Tefnut, grandfather of Nut and Geb, great-grandfather of Osiris and Isis, and great-great-grandfather of Horus. As the story goes, Ra is born every morning and, with the sun perched on his head, sails across the sky to die again as night comes. Then he takes another trip through the underworld till morning when he is born once more, starting the whole process all over again. He is usually depicted as either a hawk or a man with a head of a hawk, with a yellow circle, being the sun, on his head.

Another symbol of the sun god is the mystical Eye of Ra, which was now staring at me with a haunting promise, surrounded by cameras and trip wires.

A beautiful piece of ancient treasure, it even is said to hypnotize you with its beauty. Seeing it now in person, I can see how they could feel that way. Such a large blood red stone, surrounded with gold and jewels would turn anyone into a drooling moron.

Another thing that made this stone so special wasn't because of where it was from, but where it was _found._

Apparently, this particular jewel wasn't even found in Egypt. But rather South America, hundreds of miles away from anywhere even near the pyramids. It was a huge deal for weeks. No one knows why this Egyptian relic was doing so far away from its home, buried on the outskirts of a Mayan temple. Probably part of the reason why it people are so entranced by it.

I suppress a yawn from my crouched position in the only corner that isn't caught by the cameras. If I had my Xenothium belt I wouldn't have to wait so long. Times like these I really miss that nifty gadget.

It made my line of work a little more interesting and, shall I say, _easy._ I didn't need to take these precautions with the belt. It's never ending compartments contains a variety of specialty X's definitely came in handy.

Just because I had made myself known as Red-X didn't mean I wasn't a pretty damn good thief before.

Hell, how do you think I managed to get a hold of this suit in the first place?

I've always been a thief, it was all I knew. After a while I learned new things that helped me a lot in this line of work.

Like now for instance. A technique I've almost perfected, known jokingly through the underground as "Crouching Tiger" technique. It takes patience, cunning, agility and flexibility, and some pretty powerful knockout gas to pull it off. There are few who can even do it at all, let alone do it well. After years of trail and error I had finally managed to do it, though I still mess it up from time to time. And when I do I got a good 30 seconds to high tail it out of there before the cops ram through.

Pretty tricky. So I guess it's no small wonder that one of the few people who ever fully perfected the "Crouching Tiger" technique had an asphyxiation with all things feline. But that's another story.

Crawling through the narrowest of air vents that lead directly to the security room, discreetly taking out the guards, making your way back the through the vents you came from to the section of the building you wanted to venture next, and then discreetly taking out _those_ guards was a mission on it's own. But then sneaking into the room, finding the place where the cameras barely managed to avoid, and crouch there patiently until the rare and precise moment when all the cameras are facing away from your spot leaving you the opportunity to act, that is a feat of talent.

A talent I'm proud to say was born with.

The knock-out gas that I chucked into the surveillance room will last for two hours at most, the same for the one I sprayed at the patrolling guards. I've been sitting here for one hour and 18 minutes. I don't have much time left. If I'm to get my bills paid this month (not to mention that nice 37" plasma screen television, complete with a surround sound stereo) I'm going to need to get that jewel soon.

Finally, I think Ra had heard my prayers, because at that moment all the cameras had taken that rare moment to be facing every other direction but the way I was going.

Immediately, before I lost my chance, I pulled out two shuriken. In a run I threw them at the two major cameras. With those two gone I only had to be careful not be caught by the other cameras, before I shot at them as well. I hid behind the podium of an information pallet, inches away from a trip wire. From this angle I got a perfect shot of all the other cameras whenever they turned away.

It took several minutes, but finally all of the cameras were gone.

My heart was beating a mile a minute within my chest. I'm not out of the clear yet.

There is still the matter of the trip wires and beams. But unfortunately for this particular museum, this happens to be my favorite part of the job. From my belt I pulled out my custom made trip spray can. With just a little spray, all the wires and brilliant red lasers become visible.

If I had the Xenothium belt, I didn't need to bother with all of this. I didn't to do all of these acrobatics, didn't need to give a damn about the guards. I could teleport in, knock out or stick the guards to their place with my X's, destroyed the glass container around the artifact, and then waltz out just in time to see the cops try to stop me. By then I would just teleport again.

I smiled beneath my mask, feeling an incredible rush of adrenaline pouring my veins by just the look of the impossibly tangled web of red beams and silver wires that seem to surround the forbidden jewel. I feel sweat down my back, my eyes widen, I grin.

My heart thumping in my ears, only one thought enters my head as I make my way toward the this impossible challenge.

_What the hell did I ever see in that belt any way?_

_Author's Note: _

_Well there you have it. Let me know what you think. It's not much now I know, but believe me the chapters are going to be much longer._

_Ever since the episode where Red-X comes back I've been obsessed with the character, and have been just dying to give him a story. I'm already getting started on the 2nd chapter and the 1st one will be up soon. _

_To those of you who are reading my _"Strange" _Naruto fic I just want to apologize again for putting it on hold for a while. But I will do something with it so don't worry._

_I'd like to thank Zero707, whom I apparently love and cherish with all my soul for helping me with this fic. Let's have a big 'Huzzah!' for Zero707!_

HUZZAH!

_Anyway, I'm only going to update when I've reached at least 10 reviews, so please, be generous! Since this is the prologue and rather short I don't expect to get more than 5 really, but since it'll probably take me about 2 weeks between updates (if all goes well) I'll hopefully have more._

_So please make my sad little life brighter with some happy, happy reviews. No FLAMES, but Constructive Criticism is welcome. And remember reviews make the nightmares go away…_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Today is going to be a good day.

I woke up at 2 a.m., my hair looking absolutely fantastic. I narrowly got out of a speeding ticket by sweet talking the police girl. And I got the two last cream pastries from the machine at the boardwalk for the price of one. Not only that, but I had the pleasure of watching the news before leaving the house for brunch. Almost all of the reports were about the theft of the precious Eye of Ra. Every so often the camera would shoot from 'the scene of the crime', where you could clearly see my lovely handiwork.

"Museum curators are being blamed for not providing proper security precautions in the event that something like this would happen," said a young blonde reporter, "Security says that whoever was here must have come in by the air vents that circulate through the building. The location of entry in still unknown," I chuckled when I heard that.

Then what really made my week worth while was who came out next, speaking to the tall blonde reporter who had to bend slightly to accommodate the teen's shorter stature.

"Whoever is responsible for this will be brought out. The jewel _will_ be returned, the Teen Titans will make sure of that," the young sidekick gone hero stated, the ever present scowl marring his masked features.

This made me laugh. I must admit, I gotta respect that kid's perseverance. When he gets on something he deems important, nothing can make him get off it, even to the point of obsession.

And being one of his obsessions, I should know.

Today is going to be a _good_ day.

* * *

"Aw man, I hate museums!" a green skinned teenager growled, "Why can't burglars pick a spot that isn't so boring, and can it _be _anymore clichéd?" Sitting in a chair across from him analyzing some found hair follicles was his best friend who made the decision of ignoring the whines of his green teammate a long time ago.

The cybernetic teen hummed as he read the data of the hair's DNA blueprint and sighed when it read inconclusive. So far all the leads they've come across have been dead ends. Whoever broke in was pretty thorough. And by the looks of the kunai that had been imbedded into several surveillance cameras, if Cyborg didn't know any better, he would go with Beast Boy's idea of ninja spies stealing the Egyptian relic.

But he did know better, and even if he didn't he sure wouldn't admit.

"I can't find any DNA samples that might lead to the burglars' identities," Cyborg stated, standing up, "Whoever was here had made sure to be covered from head to toe,"

"It gets worse," Beast Boy sighed as he took a seat that had been recently vacated by his teammate, "I tried to see if I could pick up any familiar scents, so far I've gotten something that smells vaguely familiar," Cyborg raised a robotic brow.

"So? Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is it kinda got masked with some kind of super powerful scent deodorizer and perfume," Cyborg sighed.

"Can't you just separate the scents?"

"Hello! This is a museum! Do you know how many people have walked in and out of here in the last 24 hours? Besides, I've already tried that, the stuff that is masking it totally overrides its original scent. It's like it disappears," he slumped in his chair as Cyborg sighed.

"Robin isn't going to like this," At that moment someone walked into hall to join them.

"This is most remarkable! This ancient human civilization bears such a striking resemblance to the culture of the dog people of the planet Horiusa of Galatia zone 7!" Starfire exclaimed as she fiddled with an Eye of Ra figurine from the gift shop.

"Did you and Robin find anything Star?" Cyborg asked. Before Starfire had the opportunity to answer Robin's booming voice came from their communicators.

"Titans assemble in the surveillance room now! I think I know who broke in,"

They all looked at one another before taking down the hall. Beast Boy grinned in excitement.

"How much you wanna bet it was alien ninja spies?" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you hear him? Robin said that one person broke in,"

"But what if the alien spies ninja could perhaps duplicate themselves?" Starfire added trying to help. Beast Boy nodded frantically.

Cyborg hadn't thought about that. It could be a possibility he supposed. They _have_ dealt with stranger things after all.

They rounded a corner and entered the security room that was currently occupied with three cops, a security guard, and their team leader. They were all looking into one of the many small television screens that were replaying last night's tapes. Every once and a while Robin would rewind and play a piece of it again, his trained masked eyes scrutinizing every inch of the screen.

Cyborg smiled, he knew exactly what Robin was thinking.

After several minutes they were finally acknowledged as Robin turned to Cyborg.

"Cyborg, do you think we can zoom into that corner?"

* * *

Around 6 pm I stroll into my favorite coffee shop on 3rd and Ash. It's small and not very well known, but that's what makes it such a great place. There is never really a line until 8 when the real caffeine addicts arrive.

I nod at the cute girl behind the counter, smiling when I see her blush.

"Hey sweetie, can I have a large latte and one of those biscotti behind you?" I wink at her and she nods timidly scurrying off, pausing only to ask if I wanted any whipped cream in my latte.

I shake my head absently in reply as I scan the room, an old habit I've acquired in my youth. The shop is mostly empty with the exception of two other people.

A woman, looking to be in her 30s, talking on a cell phone is drinking an espresso while she unconsciously plays with her car keys. She's sitting on one of the center tables, completely oblivious to the world around her for the time being. No, right now the only thing that matters is telling that person on the phone what happened to Suzan at the mall, when she found Bill at the mall with that tramp Nicole.

Losing interest in the one sided conversation I turn to look at the other occupant in the room.

A middle aged man at one of the corners is draped on the small table he is sitting at. A forgotten cup of black coffee is still in his hand. I smirk in amusement when I could snores coming from that direction. It isn't loud, but still obvious enough to anyone that's walking in. But studying his face I feel a pang of sympathy. The tell-tale bags under his eyes and the weary look on his face tell me that he spends more time working than at home. _Probably hasn't had one night's sleep in a long time._

I let out a yawn as I think this. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while myself. After all, I have a job of my own that needs to be done if I expect to keep the bill collectors away. Fortunately I'll be raking in a ton of dough for this last heist.

Come to think of it, exactly how much does that jewel cost on the black market. I've had my eye on it from the moment they first introduced it to the museum, and have often wonder at exactly how much that pretty little gem would really cost on the black market. Does it cost more than what I'm getting for it? I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I mean, a lot of money is good, but a lot _more_ money is better.

I start feeling suspicious. _Does this guy even have the type of money he promised me?_ I frown, something that is rare for me. I have never been ripped off by some two bit con artist, and I won't start now. I really have nothing to worry about (after all I do have my back-up plans) but if this guy thinks he is going to make a fool out of Red-X, then he has another thing coming.

The frown on my face is replaced with a sly grin. _Maybe I shall pay my client a little visit before our exchange. You know, just to be sure…_

Taking my mind off things, I idly scan the room again and I am surprised when I spot someone I missed.

In a dark corner pf the café, at a small table with only two chairs, sits a lone, pale girl quietly reading a book.

As soon as I noticed her I start to feel a strange sense of recognition. I know I've seen her before, but where? I have never been one to forget a face. Be it one of an old friend's or the guy that stood behind me in line at the bank. It shouldn't matter I know. This girl could be anyone.

_So why do I feel so cautious_? I got a good look at her when she turned her head for brief moment to look out the door… _She's kind of cute-_

That is when it hits me, her face finally registering.

Short violet hair framing an apple shaped face. Some sort of meditation gem sitting between two intense amethyst eyes that stare fixed on the hardcover in her hands. I realize why I didn't recognize her at first. Whenever I had the pleasure (if you could call it that) of meeting her before under more _professional_ circumstances, she wore her dark, gothic outfit that seemed to be her hero uniform. That dark blue cloak draped over a skin tight darker blue leotard, and a loosely fitting belt barely resting on her hips had finished the ensemble.

For a while I absently wondered about the belt. To me a belt over a leotard always made me scoff. Why on earth could possible need a belt for that kind of garment? What, was a leotard going to fall off that easily?

Hm…

Well anyway, right now she's not wearing any skin tight, revealing uniform. Actually this particular outfit is almost disappointingly normal. I didn't even know that this girl even owned civilian clothes. She seemed more like the type that would sleep in her uniform than actually take up the time to go shopping.

And I know enough Goth friends to guarantee this.

But her current choice of civilian fashion seems fitting for her, still blue and dark of course, but fitting none the less.

I'm not sure if what she has on is a long shirt or a short dress, seeing as how it fits around her alright, dark blue with long black sleeves. She also wore a pair of black stockings and calf high boots. Along with several black and blue bracelets or different materials and styles, she also fashioned some silver rings.

Why, if I didn't know any better I might think she was actually normal.

I notice her suddenly tense and I knew I had been found out. In all my staring I forgot that she's so much more sensitive to her surroundings than an average girl. I turn around to watch the girl behind the counter bring out some more almond and chocolate biscotti from the back while I'm lost in thought.

_I wonder why she isn't with the Boy Scout and his gang of do-gooders. Maybe they're on break today? _I shake my head. _No, that's not it. They were looking for me in the news._

I once again find myself thinking about how different she looks now. Without her uniform, without her posse of super hero teens, someone might actually make the mistake of approaching her.

Suddenly a thought hits me in the face. A thought so conniving so evil, so incredibly reckless…

My grin couldn't have become anymore ecstatic.

I call to the girl behind the counter. She jumps a little at the attention and I smile, "Hey do you think I can have a piece of paper and a pen? Oh, and another biscotti, if it isn't too much trouble,"

I have just had the most brilliant and evil idea…

Also not to mention the most stupidest. But I just can't help myself when it comes to challenges like this one.

_And I just feel oh so mischievous…_

The girl sets down the pen and paper and I get to work.

After all, it's not everyday an opportunity like this opens up…

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Wow! I didn't know you guys would like it this much. I wasn't really expecting more than 10 reviews after the first 3 days. Thanks a lot._

_I've been so busy lately. I have 4 books I'm currently reading and 4 video games that I need to beat (5 if you count Devil May Cry 3). I just can't find the time for some reason. I'm going to try and just take it one step at a time, and one book at a time and one video game at a time. _

_If not I'm going to friggin explode!_

_Now this chapter is really more of a descriptive opening chapter if anything. I hope you guys like it though. I got the idea for Raven's civilian clothes from a drawing of Gaz from Invader Zim on deviantART, except slightly different, and blue instead of purple. Totally gotta love Gaz!_

_This chapter basically just opens up to the 2nd chapter, which will be up shortly Chapter 3 will probably take a little longer, maybe a week or so more, but just keep an eye out for it anyway. I got more than 200 hits on it already so I'm like so happy. Maybe I'm not that bad at this writing stuff. _

_**READ & REVIEW PPL!**_

_Let's Dance!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Today had been a terrible day for Raven.

Come to think of it, this whole week has bit the big one.

In truth, the months following her father's little 'visit' hadn't been all that good to her. Nights especially weren't all that great.

She overestimated her powers' ability to replenish itself under stress, and it had cost her dearly last night.

They were fighting Control Freak who had managed to escape from jail again. He had broken into an electronics store and had taken command with a newly customized remote control. Though this one wasn't exactly as powerful as the one he used last time.

Who knows how Control escaped prison this time and really who cared? All they knew was that he was indeed out and creating digital chaos anywhere he went. And it was the Teen Titans had to take him back. Now this bastardized version of his remote may not have been as powerful as the last, but it was still powerful enough to send a few television and stereos charging angrily toward the team. But really, it was nothing she couldn't handle.

At least, that's what she thought.

She was surrounded by 37'' plasma screen television, surround sound and everything, while the rest of her team was busy with their own possessed electronics.

From what she could gather, Cyborg was fighting his way out of a wall of stereo amplifiers blasting death metal at maximum volume, damaging his circuitry.

Beast Boy was having it out with a vending machine.

And Robin was at the entrance, taking Control Freak head on.

At this point she had lost sight of Starfire.

Raven was about to finish of the entertainment systems when it happened.

Just like what happened to Cyborg, her powers short circuited on her, running out in mid-mantra, leaving her completely open to attack. The lack of rest had finally made itself known in powers, something she desperately wished wouldn't happen.

Before she braced herself for impact she was saved by Starfire who appeared out of nowhere and made quick work of the TV sets.

"What happened to you back there?" Robin later asked when they had finally captured Control Freak. She had debated whether or not letting him know about her lack of sleep, but in the end she decided to come clean. "Raven, why didn't you tell us?" he was angry but the concern was still evident in his voice.

"I was handling it," Robin glared.

"It didn't seem like you were 'handling it',"

"Yeah Raven, you could have gotten really hurt," Beast Boy added.

Raven didn't get the chance to reply when Cyborg made a suggestion.

"Why don't you take the day off?" Robin nodded as he turned to go.

"That's actually not a bad idea,"

Raven immediately started to protest, saying that she didn't need the day off, that she could still work.

"No Raven, it's obvious now that you can't," Robin sighed, "Listen, you been through a lot, and I think it would be better for all of us if you just took the day off tomorrow,"

And with that he closed off the conversation.

Raven glared at his back, tempted to ask him what did he actually mean by the comment but she let it go. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Her stress had short circuited her powers this time, but what about the next? What happened if she lost control and accidentally ended up hurting herself or someone around her.

Besides, there was no amount of complaining, protesting or arguing she could do that was going to change Robin's mind anyway.

So here she was, in a small coffee shop near downtown. She figured it would give her a chance to wear the civilian clothes that had been collecting dust in the back of her closet. Starfire had managed to convince (though Raven still thinks she was tricked) to go the mall on a girls only shopping spree. She doesn't know when in the years that she has been a member of the Teen Titans had she ever given off the idea that she liked shopping, much less shopping at the _mall_, but Starfire dragged her along anyway. Luckily there had been a Goth-punk store in there where she could buy clothes that suit her, and not the frilly pink dresses and ribbons Starfire was hell bent on having her try on.

Raven sighed. It seemed like such a long time ago when it has only been months. The whole ordeal with her father had taken a lot out of her and her friends. Maybe Robin was right about her taking it easy today.

The knot in her back wasn't getting any better though. Last night she had fallen asleep one of her 5,000 page spell books and she woke up horribly sore. And then Beast Boy had to go and give her a huge bear hug (quite literally).

Sure it made her feel a little better, but that wasn't the point.

Luckily tonight she'll have a good night's sleep tonight and tomorrow it'll mostly be gone.

But besides the kink in her back and the fact that her teammates were out investigating a robbery without her, Raven couldn't help but feel that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Though she wished she could help out, she had to admit that she was indeed in need of some alone time. Of course, she would never say it out loud either.

Her team will most likely not even need her for this anyway, and she gets to read her favorite book.

But just when she was getting into it she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

A shadow draped itself over her and the page she was reading, expanding her senses she took note that it was the same guy that was staring at her just a while ago.

"Hey," his voice was as smooth as a fox's.

Raven didn't even lookup from her book. She figured if she ignored him he would get bored and leave her alone.

"Listen, I hope you don't mind. But since the coffee house seems unusually packed today…" at that Raven glanced around the room at the nearly two dozen empty chairs, the old man in the corner snorted, "I was wondering if I could take this seat here?" he gestured to the empty chair in front of her.

In a way that was supposed to be nonchalant, Raven lifted her boots to the opposite chair, resting them on the seat like a footrest. She wasn't being mean, she was being blunt, there's a difference.

She feels a ray of accomplishment when she hears him sigh and walk off. _At least he gets the point_. She just wants to be alone, and she isn't going to let some guy ruin her day off.

Happy that she got her point across, she returns to her reading. All was nice and quiet…

For a whole two minutes at least.

That was until the screeching, ear shattering sound of a metal chair being dragged from across the room had cut her off. The old man at the corner table nearly jumped 3 feet at the sudden annoying sound that filled the tiny coffee shop.

Another chair appeared at her left and this time she allowed herself to glare at the intrusion. The same man that bothered earlier had taken residence right next to her, idly sipping on his latte like he hadn't just interrupted her reading. She didn't even spare him a glance.

"I hope you don't mind," he said somewhat too smugly for Raven's taste, "But I guess I've never been too keen on drinking coffee alone,"

Raven sighed. Why is it that things never seem to go her way? Was there anything wrong with just being left alone? Instead of sending the man to another dimension she settled for discreetly scooting away in her chair, settling again for her idea of ignoring him.

"Nice day out," he asked but she didn't answer, facing her book. "I kind of wish it would rain though. I like it better when it rains; it's the best weather to sleep-in with,"

That reminded Raven of her lack of sleep, followed by the kink in her back she acquired while _trying_ to sleep. She refrained from rubbing her tired eyes, she decided when she got home she would try and take a nap. Wasn't she supposed to be ignoring him?

For several minutes there was silence. The old man at the corner table had long since left, leaving just the two of them. At first it made her a bit uncomfortable, not ever been one for awkward silences, but she let it go. It gave her the chance to get back to book. She found the sentence she has read for the tenth time since he had interrupted her and started again.

"You know…"

Raven gnashed her teeth.

"I've never seen you in this coffee shop before. I come here all the time, but I've never seen you. I think I would remember such a pretty face,"

She refrained from rolling her eyes, but she couldn't stop the tiny hint of pink staining her pale features, she hid it using her hair as a curtain.

"Would you like to have a taste of my biscotti?" Raven's eyes widened and then filled with barely controlled anger, she couldn't stop her head from whipping around to ask him just what exactly was his deal. But when she looked at him the words died on her lips.

She realized that this was the first time she really looked at him.

He definitely looked older than she was, maybe 18 or 19. He had strange very dark, almost dark crimson, colored hair that actually seemed to be natural. It reminded her of color of blood. It was messy, but at the same time, strangely well kept. It framed his face, with long, spiky bangs that barely went passed his eyes. His eyes were a dark bluish grey, like the sky during a violent thunderstorm. He wasn't incredibly tall, but much taller than she, with a slight build evident under his dark red shirt and black jacket.

If Raven was anyone else she might have said he was very attractive actually.

Quickly Raven snapped herself out of it and bit out nastily, "_What?_"

"My biscotti," he pointed to the toasted Italian pastry and grinned, "I bought an extra one but I don't think I'm going to eat it," Raven turned her head to hide the now red stains on her cheeks.

"Oh," _Of course that's what he meant. Get your mind out of the gutter Raven._ But even as she thought this she couldn't help feeling that it was exactly the response he had wanted to get out of her. The bastard…

"No, thank you," her tone of voice wasn't rude but it wasn't polite either. She went back to her book but she couldn't read it anymore. Her concentration was totally shot now. He noticed this.

"I see you really like Edgar," he smiled when she shrugged. He turned to look out the glass door. "_'Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_" he murmured, reminiscing.

"_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_

'_Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven,_

_Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore-_

_Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'_

_Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'_ "

When he finished he smiled, almost seeming proud of himself for remembering the stanza.

"I like that poem," he stated as he sipped at his latte, "It's really one of my favorites," he turned to look at her.

Raven had lifted her eyes from the book in her hands. She was looking outside the glass door he had just looked through, deep in thought. Too deep into them, she hadn't noticed the sliver of emotion that ran through her eyes for the briefest of moments. But, of course, someone else had to.

The young man nudged her with an elbow, "It's a good poem isn't it?"

She started at his voice. Turning to him she noticed his stormy eyes were on her again. They seem to stare right through her, and into her soul, her mind. Raven suddenly felt exposed and immediately composed herself. It was like a reflex. Even though she doubted he could in fact read minds, her mental barrier went up anyway. Her face took on the usual look of indifference that she often wore as a mask.

"Yes," she sighed after a short pause, "It is a very good poem,"

In an old warehouse on the outskirt of the city, three lone figures lounge around impatiently. Two of them pass the time by playing a game of cards, while the third seems to be having an important conversation on a cell phone.

The two immersed in the card game absently listen to their partner as he paces around the room.

"Yeah Ruth," he murmured, "Yes I know, you don't need to worry. That guy he hired said he… yes, but… I get it. Just have it delivered no later than Wednesday. I already talked to him about our payment…" his voice trails off as he wanders farther away into the shadows, leaving the other two alone.

The smaller of the two, a scrawny pale looking man with a very untrustworthy face and a snake-like sneer, turned to the other sitting across from him.

"Ey, do you think we can trust this guy?" he asked as he placed two fours on the crate. The man sitting in front was much larger than the other two. Large and bulky, with broad shoulders, he was darker in color and sported a scar across his right eye. He was obviously the muscle in their trio.

The large thug just shrugged, "From what I've gotten so far is that he's stinking rich or somethin'. I mean, did you get a load of how he's payin' the guy to steal that thing?" he shook his bald head and picked up a card from the deck, "All I'm sayin' is that we better's be getting twice as much as that tief,"

"I hear ya," At that moment their third member came back from talking on the phone. He sat between the other two. He was tall with dark green hair tied in a pony tail. He was most likely the brains of the three.

"Well, that jewel thing will be arriving within the next two days, and then we'll have our dough,"

"Finally, I don't think I can stand working with this lunatic much longer," the skinny one sniggered.

On cue a blinding light flashed into the old warehouse. The three hired men gasped and covered their eyes. A maniacal cackle filled the old warehouse. All three of them were temporally blinded after the brightness finally let up. When their vision cleared all they could see was the figure of the man that they were supposed to be working for.

Wearing his regular black and white jumpsuit and strapped with his famous light emitters on each arm and generator on chest, the infamous (as he likes to refer to himself) Dr Light steps out.

The three men groaned knowing what was to come next.

"Lunatic?" Dr Light glared at the irritated looking hood; he raised his arm blasters toward the three men at the crate. They visibly blanked for a moment, "Would you think me a 'lunatic' if I evaporate you right here and now you little punk?"

_Well, yeah actually…_ The three thugs thought.

"I don't know why I have to work with such amateurs. After all, I am a powerful and infamous super villain. And once I have the power of the Sun god at my disposal no one, not even the Titans themselves, would be able to stop me again," at this he began his evil laughter that he spent years trying to perfect.

The other three men in the room looked at one another, all of them silently agreeing that yes, this dude was definitely off his rocker. The head of the three decided to speak up, confident that the man carrying enough light energy to light the entire city of Gotham would not kill him just yet.

"Uh, listen man. We don't really care about what the beef that you have with the Teen Titans is. All we want to know is when are we gonna get our money?" Dr Light growled.

"You will get you money when you get the money. Now quiet, and go make yourself useful by putting some working light bulbs in the dump. Does it have to be so damn dark in here?" the thug sat down in a huff as the larger one spoke up.

"Uh, well this _is _a hideout. Shouldn't have to be dark?"

"No it doesn't! Now go fix the problem before I use you as the light bulb!" he threatened, though for some reason it seemed more desperate than intimidating. He then promptly turned around, stomping his way back into the darkness, all the while murmuring about incompetent hoodlums. When Dr Light was out of range the skinny one growled.

"Man, this is the last time Im'a work with super villains,"

"Just be patient Maurice. Soon we'll be swimming in cash with the amount that we're pulling off with this heist," said their little group head man as he picked up his cell phone again, "All we have to do is wait this out," he said as he dialed the number.

Unbeknownst to the criminals inside the old warehouse, another figure was keeping a close eye on them.

He put down the binoculars and reached for his own cell phone as it silently vibrated.

"Yes boss," he whispered into the receiver, "They will be receiving it on Thursday, which gives us ample time," he looked through his binoculars again, "Everything is going according to plan,"

_Author's Note:_

_Well, Teen Titans is officially getting the axe. This stinks dude, I can't believe it. Just when I finally start to write a Titans fanfic, they go and cancel the show! What a rip! I just don't get why, I mean they haven't really given a reason behind this little decision, they just did it. I thought it was doing very good._

_Well whatever, no use crying over spilt soy milk…_

_There is good news though. In the next episode they're gonna be featuring Red-X! WOOH! Finally! I was afraid they'd cancel without showing him again. And not only that, he gets a super cool racing bike that makes Robin's look like a tricycle. Check it out at they have some sketches of it there._

_As for me, I've been cool. This chapter is a little late seeing as I've had it done but just have been too lazy to give it the finishing touches (like and ending for example) hopefully it isn't all that bad. I have already started writing the 3rd chapter and will start on typing it soon. _

_My computer has been acting up too. I need to get it fixed. I mean my internet is working fine, thank God, but all my other programs just up and disappeared. That isn't good, luckily my brother's on the job trying to find a way to fix the problem and soon._

_Well enough about me, I wanna hear about you! Just remember…_

_**READ&REVIEW! **And the flying monkeys will be forever grateful. _


	4. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I CHANGED RED-X HAIR COLOR! GO BACK TO CHAPTER 2 TO SEE THE NEW COLOR! (See why in Author's Note.)**

_Chapter 3_

"So, what's her name?"

"Who's?

"The girl you went out with,"

I rolled my eyes, "I told you I didn't go anywhere with her, I just met her at Lisa's Coffee Shop," I stopped stirring the melted cheddar cheese to glare at the little girl sitting on the counter in my kitchen, "Don't you have someone else to annoy today? Like maybe your _own_ family?" she smiles toothily at me, my annoyance must be vastly amusing to her.

"Daddy told me to come here while he finished up at the dojo,"

"I see," I sighed and returned to preparing my macaroni and cheese. Okay, in reality it wasn't just my macaroni and cheese but rather Mai's. How she managed to swindle me into making her some food I have no idea. I'm sure I was tricked.

Mai is of course the little girl on the counter (the counter which I have told her near a thousand times to not sit on). She and her family live across the hall from me. Somehow, in the three years I've lived here, I have become her unofficial babysitter. Again, I'm sure I was tricked. Her father would leave to work at his dojo and her grandmother would come by and leave her with me from time to time.

"_Oh, do you think you can keep an eye on Mai-chan for a little while? I need to go buy groceries," _

_Why don't you just take her with you? _I ask.

Then she'd say_, "Oh I would, but you see…" _here she would pause to come up with some kind of believable excuse,_ "she likes to buy anything she lays eyes on! And well we just do not have enough money in our humble little family for Mai-chan's selfish desires,"_

Of course I never believed her, but I took the kid anyway.

It basically started like that about two years ago. Now her grandmother doesn't even drop her off anymore. Mai just walks herself down to by door all on her own, even if her family is home. At first it was very annoying. When ever I was busy or wanted some privacy just guess who would knock on my door. And it was even worse when I had the company of a pretty girl over.

Finally I went to complain to her father, Nomura Yasuhiro. I told him that I really did care for Mai but couldn't they just hire a babysitter sometimes?

He just laughed, _"Oh my poor young friend,"_ he said in what sounded to me like mock sympathy, _"It was never our intention to invade your privacy. And you're right,"_ I smiled, happy he understood my situation, _"Since you take such good care of my dear daughter, you deserve payment!"_

Wait, what?

"_Why of course! Though I can't pay you in cash-"_

Wait… _what?_

"_-I hope you can accept learning the art of Kendo under me in my dojo. Hey, I'll even make them free!"_ For once I was completely speechless. He seemed to have thought my confused silence as compliance, _"I am glad you accept my offer. Our sessions will start immediately, I promise,"_

After that he had to leave, throwing over his shoulder a comment of sending Mai over later if her grandmother went out.

When I finally got a hold of my tongue he was long gone.

And I was pissed beyond all hell!

How dare he treat me like that? I am _not_ some servant he can just buy off with –

_Did he say 'free kendo'?_

So to make a long story short here I am, two years later and still babysitting this little brat. Don't get me wrong, she's a sweet kid and all, I have grown used to having her around, and since the building's manager doesn't allow any pets I guess this is the next best thing. But still sometimes a man just needs his space.

"Didi-kun?" I cringe at the nickname, "Is something wrong? You're awful quiet," her big black eyes stare at me inquisitively. At 7 years old she's a bit short. She has short jet black hair, like her father's, half picked up by two small pigtails. Though I hadn't been fortunate enough to meet her mother (apparently she died at childbirth) I would think she inherited more of her features than Nomura's.

"I'm fine. Didn't I tell you to get off the counter?" she sighs and lazily slides off, landing onto the paneling of my apartment with a loud stomp.

"Well, _some_one's in a bad mood," she grumbles as she walks out to the small dining room table. I take the opportunity to stick my tongue at her back.

And for her information I'm in a great mood. I am just anxious to get the heck out of this apartment. And that's a little hard to do with a 7 year old pest attached to my leg. But before I go I need to speak with the kid's dad. I'm not exactly looking forward to the conversation. Nomura is the only guy I am sure I can trust with this no matter how much he disapproves of it. He helps me out a lot even while knowing that it could get him into serious trouble.

It doesn't really matter though. In a few months I'll be moving out of the city and settle into a small town for a while, just lie low, after that I maybe move out of the country in general. I hear Europe is nice, and expensive too, and just filled to the brim with rich bastards just asking to be relieved of their valuables. Just give it a year or two and those rich bastards will unknowingly help me also become a rich bastard.

I sigh, "That would be nice…"

"What, your date?" Mai's voice brings me out of my fantasy.

"It wasn't a date," I murmur, remember the girl from the coffee shop and smile. _Though I would like to see how far I could go with that._ I turn to give a halfhearted glare at the little girl, "Now eat your food before I do,"

* * *

Raven was lying in her round bed inside her room.

And let's face it, Raven was sulking.

The T-Tower was completely empty. All her friends were gone looking for something or the other and didn't even tell her where. She arrived home only to find a note that Silky was halfway through eating, that stated that they had gone out to do some 'investigating' and to just 'relax' until they got home.

They said relax, but what they meant was stay home and be bored. They could have at least given her with something to do. As tired as she was she just couldn't get to sleep. The events leading up to this just kept replaying in her head. Her father, Slade, that whole 'end of existence' thing, it just seems like one big nightmare.

A nightmare that she nearly made a reality.

Robin keeps telling her that it wasn't her fault. And though she knew it wasn't true, she couldn't help but feel a sort of deep appreciation for the Boy Wonder. He has done so much for her already. He's only looking out for her after all.

Sighing Raven decides that she's been lying around for too long already. She had gotten home around 8 o'clock tired. After searching the tower for her teammates with no results she settled on sleeping for maybe an hour. The hour turned to be for more than 2 hours. When she woke up none of her teammates had gotten home yet. She thought about calling them on her communicator just to ask what was taking so long but she thought against it. If they needed her help they would ask for it right?

Usually when she had nothing to do she would meditate but she had already been doing that too much lately. And as much as she enjoyed meditating, you could only cleanse your aura so many times before you start to chafe. So that was out.

With nothing to do Raven sighs and changes from her normal outfit (she had changed back after she got home out of habit) to another set of rarely used civilian clothes. This time she wore black tank top and a blue jacket with some jeans.

Her favorite bookstore should be open; she might as well go check if they had gotten anything new in stock. If anything, her teammates will know where to reach her, but she just cannot stay in the tower another moment. After all this time of complaining that there never was any peace and quiet around the tower now that she does have silence it unsettles her.

_It's all Beast Boy's fault,_ she decided. Wandering through the halls she finds the path that leads to the rooftop. Once on top she paused for just a moment. She looked at the city that she now helps protect. The dark buildings were barely visible in the dark night, small specks of light illuminating through their windows. Looking up at the sky she takes note of the 4 stars glowing lightly, all the others dwarfed by the brilliance of the city's own man made lights.

Raven loved the roof. It was quiet and peaceful up here, never deathly quiet. The soft hum of the waves splashing against the rocks soothed her tense mind. It was definitely her favorite place to meditate.

She sighed, wrapping her dark jacket around her more securely as a gust of cool wind rushed past her, tousling her hair slightly. Closing her eyes, she let herself go. In her mind she saw herself flying, leaving the tower and flying to the bay of the city, the tower growing smaller and smaller behind her. When she reopened her eyes she was in the sky, the bay just a little ways off. The black chakra that had enveloped her spread its wings almost as if it was stretching, and disappeared as she landed leaving her body alone at the bay.

The bookstore wasn't far off, a quick walk up a few blocks. She wandered up the shore.

'_Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore-'_

Raven started suddenly as an image of the young man she had met today at the coffee shop caught her off guard. She frowned at that. After a few tries she decided to humor him by occasionally answering him when he started a conversation. But when he had said that quote from that poem she all of a sudden became flustered. Since the very first time she read it when she had first come from Azarath, she felt a connection to that and another poem. Almost like Poe had written them specifically for her. And for that young man to suddenly quote one of the most important stanzas unnerved her more then she cared to admit.

_Did he know who I was?_ No doubt he did, it's not like she has a secret identity or anything. Or maybe he didn't recognize her; she's not exactly the most popular one of the Titans. She sighed. _It's not like it matters, I'm not going to be seeing him again. It was probably just dumb luck._

Deep down, she knew she didn't believe herself.

Another breeze sent a strange chill through her and she tightened the jacket around her.

_Something is going to happen,_ she thought as she looked at the starless sky. A chilling scent of things to come loomed in the air.

She walked away from the shore.

* * *

This started out as just information gathering. I had gone out around 9:00 after Mai went home. Nomura hadn't gotten home when I left and I just didn't feel like waiting anymore. It was a bit early for me to usually come out as Red X than I liked, but I figured this would be quick. All I needed was to find out exactly the Eye of Ra would cost if I just sold it to someone more eager for it. But in reaching the warehouse where I had last seen the crazy little guy, I managed to stumble onto something better.

Two of the men he hired were sitting inside having a round of drinks. Neither of them noticed me of course, which gave me plenty of room to listen in.

I listened to them rambling for near 20 minutes until I had heard enough. Those fools had given me all I needed. It took a while, but the big guy finally let slip out the location of the guy I need to about some money. I swear sometimes I am real grateful to drunks. They seem to have a knack of unknowingly sharing important information in the presence of strangers. I'd have to give them my thanks one day, but I had more important things to do.

Finding the building was simple enough, finding the floor this guy was on proved to be a bit more difficult. After a few tries I found it by the voices that drifted outside. It was a large 6 story building a while off the port. Surrounding it were two smaller 2 story buildings and a chain linked fence. It only made sense that the mastermind behind something like this would be at the very top of the biggest building.

Balanced on a ledge outside a blocked window, I could scarcely hear the voices murmuring to one another inside, and so I kneeled into a less awkward and more comfortable position for listening in.

"How long do you plan on using Dr. Light?" I heard a rough guttural voice asked. It's kind of muffled but I can still make out some.

"… going according to plan… thinks that he's getting… better deal," another voice quietly murmured. I barely was able to make out a sentence. I try to lean closer until I could hear him better. "These people are all expendable. The only priority is that jewel. Once we have that, we can easily kill-"

I bit back a cry when my foot slipped. I manage to stop from falling off the roof but I couldn't stop the pieces of debris that fell against the closed window pane. There was a moment of silence inside the room and I start praying to any god that hasn't yet deserted me that no one heard that.

No such luck.

"Well," started the quiet but now suspiciously louder voice, "It seems we have a visitor…" my eyes widened. _Shit! _

A bullet narrowly missed my head by about a few inches.

"Hey you!" I turned and saw near a dozen big men all dressed in a similar way. I assumed they were more henchmen, but unlike the ones from earlier, these henchmen seemed much more… competent.

There were 7 pistols aimed at me from the ground. I couldn't stop the nervous smile crawling onto my face, a real pity they couldn't see it.

"Uh, hey guys…" All at once, they start shooting.

Relaying only on reflex I slid down the ledge until I was close enough to jump onto a roof of another building some stories shorter than the main one. It was a bit of a fall, but I tucked and rolled to take absorb the impact and managed not to kill myself. As more bullets came I dove behind a vent for protection as I pulled out 3 shuriken X's between the fingers of each hand. When the time came I swiftly jumped out and fired the X's at their weapons. I managed to disarm 5 of them.

_Good enough…_I thought. I took this chance to make a break for it. I ran to the other side of the building and leap off, happy that this building was much smaller than the other.

I landed with practiced ease in a slight crouch. More guys were coming to the left of me and I saw a fence just a few yards away. Shots rang out at my feet as I made a mad dash for the fence ahead of me. In two bounds I was over the fence and making my way down the street. The shooting stopped and I looked back and saw no one was following me. I must have lost them.

But when I turned a corner I froze.

The narrow street was blocked by a car and 6 armed men. This time their guns all had silencers. _Oh, goody…_

The one in the middle, a tall, muscular black man stepped up. He kept fiddling with his pistol. Obviously he was the favorite.

"You must think you're very slick," he murmured then clicked the safety off his pistol. It was a nice one too, one of those Desert Eagle's or something. I don't know, I never was one for remembering gun marks and brands. I preferred martial arts. Guns were cool and all, (I used to work with them) but I like the physicality of hand to hand better.

I shrugged at him, "I like to say 'clever'. But I guess 'slick' can work too," he frowned.

"You are coming with us. Now you can come along peacefully or…" he aimed his gun at me, the others mimicked him, "…_In_ pieces," I smile.

"Ah, not that that doesn't sound tempting and all…" I told him nonchalantly. From under my cape, I reach my hands behind my back. "But I think I'm gonna have to decline," He smirked.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I watch as he begins to pull the trigger.

_Now!_

Without a second to lose, I pulled out my shuriken and fired them at his and his men; this time aimed anywhere that would throw off their trajectory even by a little. While they were preoccupied I rushed at them at full speed, but not before grabbing a tin garbage can lid in each hand. I was gonna need some protection.

Leaping at them I took out two with a carefully aimed roundhouse kick. Two more charged at me at which point I used the garbage lids as make shift shields and weapons. I would block a punch or kick and then counter with a hard whack across the head then followed quickly by a punch to the stomach or a swift kick to the jaw.

I noticed another trying to recover his pistol. I took the chance and sent the lid in my right hand sailing in the air like a saucer, hitting him square on the temple. He was out cold. I took the last guy out with my shuriken, firing them between his legs. Needless to say he collapsed on the floor in agony.

_That was easy. _I thought. _Now there's only the matter of-_

My thought was cut clean off as a wooden plank hit me in the face. The skull protective face-plate of my mask was the only reason why I hadn't been knocked out. But that didn't mean it didn't stun the hell out of me.

I stumbled back a few steps, dropping the other lid that was in my hand. Before I knew it I was assaulted with a barrage of vicious punches and kicks. For a moment I wasn't sure what was going on. All I knew was that I didn't do something and quick, I would walk out of here with less than just my pride crushed.

After he threw me against the brick wall of one the buildings I try again to collect myself as I slid to the ground like a bag of sand. This guy isn't like the other six, he knew exactly what he was doing, and what he was doing was beating my ass to a pulp. I had to do something. I could barely breathe, my sides were on fire and I could feel the beginning of several bruises starting to form. And if things weren't bad enough, the guy that I had knocked out were already starting to recover. Soon they'll be up and ready to take me on again and this time I might not be able to disarm of their pistols.

The 'Fight or Flee' instinct kicked in. And since fighting wasn't working out as I had hoped, that only left one option.

I don't take my eyes off of him as I try to stand, using the wall as support. He chuckled as he approached me and I glared at him.

"Now, how about you be a good little thief and corporate, I'd say that I won't kill you but," he shrugged as he cocked his gun at me again, he must have picked it up after I hit the wall, "but I don't like making promise I don't intend to keep," I didn't answer him but instead began to plan my escape route. I waited until he reached a position I could work with.

_Hmm, let's see. If I time this right, I might be able to put in some distance. But if I don't…_ I didn't let my thoughts wander to that possibility. More cars arriveed for back up and I frowned in concentration. _I only have one chance…_And with that thought I pounced.

I saw him aim his gun at me but it was too late. I nailed him in the face with the sole of my boot and propelled myself toward the building behind him, using him sort of like an unwilling booster step. I grabbed hold of one the windows ledges and, trying to use my limited energy wisely, sprang from one window ledge to the one above it until I reached the roof.

I paused for only a moment to catch my breath and then dashed toward the other side to leap off and onto the next roof. This continued in a pattern. I don't know if I was being shot at anymore due to the fact that my own heart was beating so loudly in my ears, it drowned most anything else out. I noticed the cars gaining on me once I reached the end of the block. Now I have to either take my chance in crossing the street or continue on this block in a never ending circle that would in fact end with my exhausted hide spent in an alley.

I made yet another mad dash (albeit a more exhausted one) across the street, ignoring the horns of cars that were crossing. I make it to the next block just as the cars that had been following me showed up. Guys with guns were hung half way out their windows, their silenced guns taking aim. I ran as best as I could with my tired aching body, desperately looking for the shadowed safety of another alley. I found one, and I noticed that this one had a fire escape. The cars turned, their headlight giving light to the otherwise dark corner. I went up the fire escape to the roof, more shots ricochet off the twisted metal surrounding me. Grateful for the added protection I sprint up the stairs as quickly as my battered body can take me.

Reaching what I estimated to be the 5th floor, I jumped off the railing to an adjacent building's rooftop. I curse as several bullets shoot holes into my cape, but in the end I'm grateful for my good reflexes. I still haven't been shot. Though that guy had gotten the better of me back in between those buildings, I still had nothing permanent. I must have the Devil's own luck.

That is, until what happened next.

I'm heading toward the other side of the roof to jump to next building when I freeze.

The next building is far, too far. It's a 5 story building one floor smaller than the one I'm on now but its several yards away. I look around for anything that I could hook onto to help me reach it in one piece. I come up empty handed. I growl.

_You have got to be kidding me! I can't jump that!_ I watch as a bombardment of badly aimed bullets decapitates a metal wind fan a few feet away from me. I sigh, "Of course, there's no harm in trying…" I murmur as I gather up all my will and energy and sprint toward the edge at full speed. I hold in a pained gasp as my bruises and aching sides scream in protest as they stretch and contract as I push myself beyond my limit. Finally I leap a leap of faith toward what can either be my safety or my death.

My eyes widen in realization that I might actually make it. Just as I am a few feet away I feel a stab of pain shoot into my left shoulder. It feels as if someone had stuck a burning knife into me. Knocking me off balance I miss the ledge and as I fall I manage to grab a pipe that is sticking out of the wall with my right hand.

Big mistake.

Because while I hung there, trying to figure out what had happened, another shot hits me in the chest. I feel like this is happening in slow motion. I feel myself let go of the pipe and begin to descend to the ground. The only thought crosses my mind is that this is it. This is the end. Any minute now my body is going to hit the pavement like a water balloon. I can't twist around. I won't make it out of this. I feel myself starting to black out, my mind not wanting me to feel the pain of my body splattering across the pavement.

Only the pavement never came…

Instead of the cold hard ground I landed on something way softer. I even bounced a little. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing was real.

Looking around I'm shocked to see several spring mattresses littering the floor, I myself sit on a big pile of them. The space is closed in by a wooden fence with a small opening for the door. There is a sign on the opposite wall. My eyes squint to read it in the dim light.

'_Donate a Mattress for a Homeless Shelter Here.' No freakin' way…_

It's official. This is the luckiest day of my life.

I start to think of the odds of this ever happening but I decide to leave it. Why question a good thing?

I slide off the pile and run toward the opening to get out of here as soon as possible. Well I try to run for the opening. Not five steps across a pain shoots up my side. I gasp and hold it with my hand. I have wasted my body to the point of severe pain. I stumble forward, determined to get out when I trip over an unseen mattress on the floor and fall into the street.

"Oomph!"

My head is fuzzy but I could swear that I had nearly fallen on someone. I reach out my hand to balance myself and I grab onto the sleeve of a dark jacket. It was when I heard the gasp that my eyes wandered up and then widened when they locked with a pair of very surprised amethyst eyes. Familiar eyes.

"You!"

_Author's Note:_

_Yay, it's finally out! You all have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. I kept redoing it over and over again, and I still not to sure about it. I'll probably rewrite it down the road, but for now I'll leave it like this._

_Like the **Author's Note** at the top says, I changed Red-X's hair color. My co-writer Zero707 didn't like the fact that I gave X bluish hair. So he suggested a deep red instead. I was skeptical but then he showed me a picture of X with red hair, and I liked it so I went with it. Sorry about that. But hey guess what? I have drawn pictures of Red-X unmasked! Now my scanner is broken so I had to settle with the slightly blurry picture of a digital camera but it ain't bad. But don't worry better looking pictures will be out soon. I just wish my scanner was working. But here, check him out and tell me what you think._

deviantART: Red X uncolored by LUNAstar89

_Well that's it people! Teen Titans is officially canceled, the last episode was on Monday on Miguzi. AND I missed it! That so sucks. And what sucks more is that they never filled us in a lot of stuff, like the background info on the character especially Robin. Not once was Batman ever mentioned. And what about Red-X? Are we never gonna know who he is? And the answer is YES apparently…_

_This here is my longest chapter so far. It was gonna be longer since but I decided to keep the last two scenes for the next chapter. So until then please **READ&REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"You!" they both cried in unison.

Raven quickly jumped back into a defensive stance while violently shrugging off the hand that gripped her shoulder. She didn't notice the pained flash that went through the thief's eyes at the movement. He was exactly how she remembered him only now he sported a curiously large crack along the left side of his mask. She had been on her way home when she heard the sounds of guns being fired. Of course she would expect someone like Red X to play center part in all the commotion.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Behind his mask he openly smirked at her.

"I could ask you the same thing, little bird,"

"Don't call me that…" she hissed, she was in no mood for his games, "Now answer the question," but he was hardly listening. Instead he stared down the street, apparently listening for something. Raven felt herself loosing her patience, and was about to _make _him listen to her, when he suddenly pulled her out of the street.

There were a few moments of silence until a black van stopped in front of the lot. Two large men carrying silenced guns stepped out and made their way into and around the lot. One of them whistled.

"Geez! Would you look at this? We finally get a good shot of the little bastard and he still gets himself this nice cushy landing," there was a hint of jealousy in the man's voice as he glanced around the lot that seemed to be filled with discarded beds, "Some people just don't deserve their fortune…"

"Would you be quiet Henry!" the other man hissed, he then proceeded in digging into one of the piles, "Or have you forgotten that we are looking for someone here?"

"Relax Tony," Henry eased, "He has to be here somewhere, I mean we did shoot him at least three times. He couldn't have gotten far- Aha!" he pointed to a particular pile of moldy spring mattresses.

Tony snapped his attention to his comrade, "What? What is it?"

"Right here!" Tony looked at the where Henry was pointing. On top of the pile there was a rather pronounced red stain that was still moist to the touch. "He this is where he must have landed, which means…" Henry trailed off as he and Tony followed the red stains as they led from the beds to the entrance of the fenced lot. From there, they doubled back into and across the lot. Finally the trail ended at the other side of the lot where several planks of the wooden fence were taken out.

"He must have made a break for it…"

"He couldn't have gotten far. And in the condition he's in he probably won't make it to next two blocks," Tony muttered as he examined the missing planks while Henry spoke into an earpiece.

"Sir I think we know where he's heading. We're heading there now," he turned to Tony, "Let's go,"

Tony nodded and they ran back to their vehicle and after a moment, drove off.

After a moment, the silence of the now presumably empty lot was broken, as a muffled voice crept out of a pile of mattresses in the corner by the fence. "You know," it said quietly, "I could get rather used to this position- OOMPH!"

With a sudden burst of dark energy, a body sailed out of the pile and onto the floor in a heap of tangled limps. From the mass of discarded beds that it exploded out of another body climbed out, this one looking like a mix of flustered and enraged.

"If you _ever_ touch me like that again I'll, I'll…" Raven was livid beyond speech. Red X just waved her off as he struggled to get up.

"Easy there white chocolate," Raven would have noticed the odd way he slurred out the statement she wasn't literally seeing red now. "Now, all I was doing was trying to keep you outta trouble. My hand just accidentally landed there…"

'_Accidentally' my foot!_ He had thrown her into a stinking heap of rotted mattresses only to then throw _himself_ on top, then covering them both up with another one. She started enchanting her spell to throw him off (or make his head explode, which ever came first) when he had covered her mouth. She ceased her struggling when she heard he van pull up. Her curiosity peeked when she heard them converse to one another then, due to some misinterpretations, left to find the thief that was lying right on top of her… with his hand…

Raven growled at the perpetrator as he righted himself. "But you know," he couldn't help himself, "For such a small girl, you sure got a nice set of-"

"You keep your disgusting hands away from them!" she finally yelled, nearby a light post suddenly exploded. A vein throbbed in her forehead as the thief whistled at the damage.

"You know little bird, you should really keep a better check on your powers," he sighed as he sat down; he was starting to get dizzy. But even while he's bleeding to death he has to push his luck. "There is a little something called 'self control'. You should try it,"

Raven face became as red as the X on his chest but she quickly calmed herself. She wouldn't allow him to have the pleasure of seeing her get affected by his petty little jabs. She was about to calmly retort when the sound of sirens cut her off. Red X heard them too and cursed as he tried to get himself up, Raven then watched confused as he gasped painfully and slid to his knees.

_What's wrong with him?_ She glanced down and suppressed a gasp as she saw her hands and clothes.

Red X realized he was in a bit of a pickle. The police were just in the next block and coming closer. It would only be a little while before they caught up to him and in his current condition he might not be able to escape this time. If that wasn't bad enough, there was a god damn Teen Titan standing just a few feet away, ready to give any unwanted help in handing him over. He has to think of something and quick. God, if only he wasn't so god damn dizzy…

"Come on," Red X looked up to see Raven standing over him, holding her hand out. He backed up.

"Now, now let's not be too hasty," he rambled nervously, "I mean I haven't-" Raven rolled her eyes. She reached out and grabbed his arm before he could continue to protest. A black blanket surrounded the both of them and the next thing he knew a strange weightless feeling filled him and carried him away. His vision was so hazy he could barely make out the figure of the girl that had grabbed a hold of him. He doubled his grip on her and then started to worry that maybe she managed to put some kind of paralysis spell over him while in his weakened state.

As quickly as it started, the energy went away, along with the weightless feeling it caused. But the dizziness lingered. He looked around and through his haze realized that they were standing on top of a building, his arms around her shoulders. She had teleported them away from where the cops were gathering. Confused but grateful just the same he smiled and leaned into the girl that was supporting his weight. He wanted to thank her but he winced when it came out all wrong.

"And here I was thinking that you were a cold hearted bitch," he saw Raven's eyes narrow into slits and then glow brightly. Another wave of black enveloped him (this one not pleasant at all) and then promptly tossed him off the building. Raven smiled in satisfaction as she heard a loud crash, followed shortly by a long groan. She floated off and found him inside a dumpster, buried slightly in debris and garbage.

The thief rubbed the face plate of his mask. "Urg, now why did you have to go and do that?" Raven landed on the rim of the dumpster and smirked humorlessly.

"Well, that's what we cold hearted bitches do, we throw people off of buildings," Red X looked away, looking almost ashamed.

"I didn't mean for it to out like that…" he mumbled and leaned his head against the rim. He really didn't mean what he said. All the injuries he's acquired are finally making their presence known. He was drunk from blood loss and was starting to black out.

The smirk of Raven's face melted and that satisfaction she felt gave away to guilt and regret. Maybe she shouldn't have done that, especially in the state that he's in. She sighed and sat at the rim. She made the small tear in the cloth on his chest larger to make it easier to work.

He jumped in surprise. "What are you doing?" he cried suddenly anxious. He tried to take her hands away but she just brushed him off.

"Would you rather I let you die?"

"What?"

Raven sighed frustratingly, "You're bleeding,"

Startled, the thief looked down. Sure enough, an alarming amount of blood had soaked through his dark clothes and was dripping unto the old cardboard boxes inside the dumpster. Looking up he noticed the rather large red stain along the front of the blue jacket the girl in front of him wore, her hands also semi moist and tinged with red. He must have got it on her while they were hiding back at the lot. Yep, he was bleeding alright.

"Hey, will you look at that!" he slurred slightly dazed, "I was wondering why everything suddenly seemed fuzzy…"

Raven rolled her eyes and made another move towards him. Again, he shied away from her touch. "Would you hold still?"

"Not until you tell me what you're going to do,"

Raven brought up her hand to rub her temples and relieve some the pressure of an upcoming headache but then stopped midway when she remembered they were still smeared with blood. Instead she settled for another deep breath. "I'm going to heal you," The thief narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Why?_" he asked suspiciously.

"I can just leave you here," she crossed her arms and gave him a rather tired look, "Do you want my help or not?"

She didn't wait for his answer and leaned toward his half sitting half laying form. Raven was glad that the smell wasn't too bad. Actually the trash they were currently sitting on consisted of nothing more that old cardboard boxes and other non rotting material. But even thought there was no rotting food, it still smelled like week old eggs.

Red X could do nothing but stare in confusion as her dark energy surrounded her hand like some sort of see through black glove. She let it hover over his injury and he winced when he felt the bullet inside him start to slowly move out of the hole in his flesh. She was healing him? He watched in fascination as the bullet squeezed out of his flesh and landed on his lap, the wound then healed and closed, leaving no trace of ever being damaged.

Raven retracted her hand but the energy didn't leave it. "Turn around," she had sensed him watching her as she healed him. She had also sensed his confusion in doing so. And now, she can sense the sudden amusement radiating off of him in waves and that godly infuriating smirk behind the mask.

"I can't," he sighed in exaggerated helplessness, "I'm… too weak,"

Raven breathed deeply to keep herself from strangling the man in front of her but she turned him herself anyway. She managed to position him in front of her so she was facing his back. She tore the cloth away from his shoulder and started to work on it like she did his chest.

Red X leaned his head back as she healed him. It actually felt kind of good in a slightly masochistic kind of way. Luckily that's just what he was. He then leaned his head to the side and nearly closed his eyes but then stopped. He was really very tired, but he couldn't let himself relax. Especially with someone he couldn't trust behind his back.

Even with his vision blurry and his body heavy, he couldn't let himself not be wary with the odd situation that has presented itself. He turned his head slightly to watch her. Her face was set in a look of concentration as she focused on his wound, he wondered absently if healing someone like this took a long time to learn.

"You sure know how to make friends, don't you?" she asked sarcastically. He was almost surprised when she broke the silence, but then a grinned and gave a small laugh.

"Well, what can I say? Everyone wants a piece of the Red X," Raven stopped herself from rolling her eyes for the 15th time today, realizing that it was a bad habit.

"I could imagine," she stated in a dry tone as she concentrated. Dislodging this bullet was proving to be slightly more difficult than the one in his chest was. Meanwhile, more blood exuded out of the wound. "You should be dead," she felt him laugh again.

"Well, I guess I'm just real lucky then aren't I?"

"What did you do?" he just stared at her so she continued, "Or do you just have a habit of making enemies with everyone you meet?"

"Now I wouldn't say _everyone_," he gave her a wink, "After all, I do hear that I'm very slick,"

Raven wanted to gag. "You have an ego that suffocates," After a few tries she had managed to finally remove the bullet that had been embedded into the thief's shoulder and got on to repairing the damaged tissue. She let go of her breath as she finished up. Healing someone else's wounds always took a lot more concentration and energy than if she were to heal herself. There was moment in where neither of them moved nor spoke, just sat in the silence.

"Who were those guys you were running from?" she asked after a moment.

Red X winced. "Ah, no one you should concern yourself with," he stretched lightly to not aggravate the bruises on his side. "Hey, you did a good job," he rotated his shoulder a bit, "If this 'teenage hero' thing doesn't work out, you could always be a doctor," Raven sighed.

"That's what Beast Boy says," she mumbled.

"He's your boyfriend?" She scoffed. "Hm, I'll take that as a no,"

"You didn't answer my question," And again he didn't answer. Instead he watched her intently. Raven stared back matching his scrutinizing gaze with one of her own.

He suddenly smiled and tilted his head to the side. "You know," he mused, "I don't think I've ever seen you without your uniform. You look very …different," he leaned a bit closer, "I kinda like it"

Raven leaned away and then hopped of out the dumpster, whether it was because of the smell or to put some distance between her and the thief she wasn't sure. "You are impossible,"

"Don't you mean 'charming'?" he winked following her up until the dumpster's heavy lid forcefully landed on him, slamming on his head. Raven let herself have another satisfied smirk. Red X reopened the lid to let himself out, he rubbed his head. "You really like hurting me don't you?"

"Just call it payback for that stunt you pulled back at the lot,"

"And throwing my mangled body off a two story building wasn't payback enough?"

"Not for me,"

"Don't tell me you hadn't enjoyed it as much as I did…"

Raven growled and looked away, remembering how close he had gotten. Way beyond the boundaries of her well guarded personal space.

"I say you should work on those anger issues. You know, they have special places for people like you," She just stared disbelievingly at him.

"And you should work on keeping your hands to yourself. They have a special place for people like you too," she smiled nastily, "It's called 'prison,'"

Before Red X could retort a loud beeping sound came from one of Raven's pockets. They looked at one another, Red X somehow knowing what it meant. Raven reached into the pocket of her jacket and pull out a yellow communicator. A voice came from it.

"_Raven, Raven can you hear me?"_ It was Robin.

Raven glanced back at the thief in front of her. Would she tell? There was nothing stopping her. She could easily inform her team leader of the location of one of his most popular obsessions. Though he wasn't bleeding to death anymore he was still weak and dizzy from the loss. Even if he started running now, he would no doubt collapse from exhaustion in two blocks.

"_Raven, where are you?"_

Raven holds the communicator to her mouth. "I'm alright… I'm at the bookstore,"

"_It's almost midnight!"_ Raven blinked and looked at her watch. 11:44 p.m.

"I must have lost track of the time,"

"_Are you sure you're alright. You weren't here when we got home and we received a message about there being gun fire around that area…" _Raven watched as Red X dusted himself off, he removed a banana peel from his shoulder then steadily climbed out of the dumpster. He made it a point to be very quiet.

"I'm alright," she said after a moment, "I'm going home now,"

"_Alright, as long as you're okay-"_ Robin was suddenly cut off by a high-pitched feminine voice from the background.

"_Is that friend Raven?"_

"_Yeah, but," _He is again cut off as the feminine voice takes over the speaker.

"_Friend Raven, it pleases me to find that you are unharmed! You must hurry home, for Beast Boy has orchestrated some sort of activity with a mat with several different colored circles painted on it. Will you partake on the 'Twisted' with us…?"_

"_It's 'Twister' Star," _came Robin's voice.

"_Right. So will you join us, when you return?" _Starfire asked hopefully.

"I don't know Starfire, I'm kind of tired," but Starfire wouldn't hear any of that.

"_Oh please Raven! It would be much more enjoyable with all of us. Please!"_

Raven sighed. "Maybe I'll work the spinner,"

"_Splendid! I cannot wait," _and with those parting words Robin's voice took over the communicator once again.

"_Raven are you sure your-"_

"I'm fine Robin. I'm heading home now. Don't worry," There was a pause at the other end of the line then it was followed by a defeated sigh.

"_Alright Raven, just hurry up okay?"_

Raven nodded though he wouldn't see it. The connection ended and she sighed again as she pocketed her communicator. It seemed she won't be getting any sleep when she got home after all.

"Sounds like fun," Raven jumped at the voice, she almost forgot he was there, "I didn't know you guys had game nights,"

"Maybe you should come along," she stated, "I'm sure Robin would love to have you as a guest," Red X grimaced.

"As much as I would love to watch you twist into different positions, I fear that I got somewhere that I have to be," Raven's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I said I was working the spinner,"

Red X grinned and pointed at his head, "Not in here you're not," he chuckled when Raven made a face, but then sobered up. He took on a more serious tone, "Why didn't you turn me in?"

Raven stared at him for a moment, pondering the question herself. It almost made Red X regret asking it. Finally, to his surprise, she just shrugged.

"I'm off duty," she turned started walking away, ready to head home.

Red X stared at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head. "Off duty?" he asked, then as if remembering something repeated, "Oh! Off duty!" then he commenced doing something that had Raven stop in her tracks and stare at him as if he lost his mind. Red X nearly doubled over in laughter. It wasn't maniacal, which Raven was half expecting from the cracked skull plated masked thief, but strange and completely unexpected none the less.

"Did I say something funny?" Raven stated, now thoroughly annoyed at being laughed at. He looked up at her like he hadn't noticed her standing there. He tried to compose himself. And though she couldn't see it, she sensed him smile at her.

"I'm just surprised someone is still looking out for me," he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly but that odd smile hadn't left his face, "I'm surprised I'm not dead," Raven then knew why it was that laugh sounded so strange. It was the amused almost disbelieving laugh that would come out of someone who had just fallen off of a very tall building and hadn't died; the laugh of someone who just barely got out of bleeding to death by a freak coincidence; the laugh of someone who, throughout everything that had happened to him in one night, he is still okay to live another day. He walked toward her, "I thought I was gonna die," he winked, "That is until a lovely dark angel came and saved me. I feel so unworthy," Raven glared daggers at him.

"You are," maybe it's not too late to turn him in after all. Or better yet give him to Robin. Lord knows how much _he_ would like to get a hold of the thief that reminds him of something he would rather forget. She turned around, "I have to go,"

"Wait," And to his surprise, she did.

"What do you want?" she asked in what she hoped was an irritated tone. The truth is, the more time Raven spent with X, the more uncomfortable she became. She wasn't sure why, it wasn't like she was afraid of him.

That was until he stepped up close behind her.

"Listen," Raven jumped when his voice sounded right next to her ear, she had to hold herself to keep from turning around, "I don't say this a lot so this here is a treat," his voice was soft and serious, different from the cocky, deceitful tone he held with her most of the night, "Thank you, girl. You saved my life when you didn't have to," Raven felt her heart racing as his hand came up to the side of her face, it took all her will power to stop from flinching. "I was wrong," he whispered watching her reaction, "You're not heartless," he removed his hand and stepped back much to Raven's relief. She turned with the intention of slamming him back into the dumpster…

But he was gone.

Raven stood for a moment longer, wondering what had just happened. Why didn't she turn him in when she had the chance? Why didn't she tell Robin who she had encountered? She had no answers to these questions. And as she made her way home, flying over streets, one of which were littered with policemen investigating the scene of a mysterious gun fight, she couldn't help feeling that she had just probably made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

Somewhere, on a roof top not far away, a lone figure watched as the girl looked around for him then shook her head. He watched as she pulled her stained jacket tighter around herself as if cold. And he watched as she took to the sky and headed toward the bay, where the ocean and a tower lay.

Exhausted, he leaned against a wall to his side. Even with his body screaming at him from the amount of stress it had endured throughout the night, he still managed an amused smile as he stared at the night sky. He remembered what happened earlier in the day.

"Grim, ghastly and ancient Raven huh?" Red X chuckled, his hand absently rubbing his now healed shoulder, "Well _Raven_," he said trying out the name for the first time, "I fear that I might be indebted to you for a little while,"

A gust of wind blew in from the east and his cape fluttered around him as the young thief turned, and slowly but surely, made his way back into the refuge that the night bore.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_

_Woah! I didn't know so many of you would get mad at me for not updating sooner. I hope didn't take as long with this chapter as I did with the last. It was about what? Two weeks maybe? That's okay right?_

_Well anyway here's a chapter strictly for Red and Rae, I hope you like it. This had actually been one of my ideas for a One-Shot, but I decided to just put it into this story instead. I'm scared that it hadn't come out as good as I thought, so please tell me what you think. A conversation between Red X and Raven can go in so many different directions it's hard to pick just one. And there are still some interactions that I had in mind for this scene but I decided to leave them for another time. _

_But hey, I got some Teen Titans news! Well, it isn't technically 'Teen Titans' but close enough. Despite what I hear some people say, Justice League: Unlimited is NOT canceled and supposedly aired Saturday on February 11th. I missed it unfortunately because me and my best friend got drunk on Merlot while playing Kingdom Hearts and then promptly went bowling with some other friends, one of them being the yours truly Zero707. We had gotten home at around 1 a.m. and I was so pissed cause not only did I miss the episode but I also missed Naruto! _

_But I digress, the episode that supposedly aired the one and only Speedy, looking virtually the same as he did in Teen Titans, albeit a little more beefier. He even had the same outfit as he and Green Arrow teamed up and fought something or the other. Like I said I didn't see it myself, I'm getting all this from the pictures I saw on the website._

_Another Teen Titans character appearance will be this Thursday on February 16th. Who's gonna make a guest appearance on the popular WB show Smallville but our beloved Cyborg! Actor Lee Thompson Young will be playing Vic Stone a.k.a Cyborg on Thursday in the episode rightfully entitled "Cyborg." This time I'm catching that._

_Well enough of that, I hope you guys like the chapter but whether you do or don't please, please, PLEASE…_

_**Read&Review**!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

All I remember when I had gotten home was crawling through my bedroom window and then promptly collapsing into my bed. I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow before I completely blacked out. I'm not sure how long it had taken for me to finally make it home after such a long night of evading police patrol cars and trying to keep from blacking out in some alley somewhere, all I know is that it felt like an eternity to me. Fatigue, pain, and stress had taken a strong hold of me as soon as I made it home that I couldn't even recognize anything else except the beautiful softness that is my bed. I have never been so tired.

No, that's not true. There have been plenty of times before when I had nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Times when all I knew was if I were to survive then I would have to fight. Days lost and hours spent on nothing but training and pushing my body well beyond its limits was natural for me for several years. In fact, most of my adolescence was made up of blood, sweat and tears. It was all to prove myself, to show that I wasn't worthless, that I was one force to be reckoned with. But most of all I wanted _his_ recognition.

That night I didn't dream but I did remember. I remembered a life that seemed so long ago and so blurry, I sometimes feel like it never really happened. That it had just been another despised dream. But when I look in the mirror I cannot deny that those hated memories did in fact happen, and those ghosts from my dreams are still around somewhere, living their lives as I have never existed. I hate thinking about the past, it makes you nostalgic. I hate being nostalgic. I'm becoming nostalgic right now as I'm thinking about it.

And so I don't think.

I'll just lie here and stop myself from dreaming.

Stop myself from remembering.

Stop myself from caring.

The night went by far too quickly for my standards and I'm still in bed. I don't want to move from where I am. I'm barely awake and I'm vaguely aware of the sun warming my eyelids and a strange cold sensation coming from my side. I shifted a bit on my bed only to have a sharp ache attack me from where the coldness is coming from.

I find it a bit unfair. I only want to get more comfortable, and yet I'm not allowed to even do that? For a moment I didn't even understand why it was that I was in pain in the first place. Then it hit me.

The running, the fighting…

_Her…_

Raven. I still do not understand why she saved me. I have not given her any reason to. I am, after all, a criminal. I am a thief, someone who steals other people's properties for his own profit. And I have not only stolen from people, but from her own team leader. I have trespassed into their domain and stole something of apparent importance and worth. She said that she couldn't just let me die out there but that doesn't explain why she hadn't turned me in when she had the chance.

"_I'm off duty,"_

I couldn't help myself. I had to laugh when I heard her say those words. She had said it so casually, as if my life wasn't in her hands at that moment. I remembered thinking something along those lines when I saw her at Lisa's dressed in casual clothes so different from the uniform she usually wore. I figured she wasn't working, but I didn't think it was real until I heard her say it from her own mouth. I mean, since when have you heard of super heroes 'taking the day off'? And if so, then I seriously need someone to send me the memo of when a certain dark crusader takes a vacation so I can head back to Gotham for a while.

Opening my eyes, I glance up at the alarm clock on my dresser out of sheer habit. I had to blink to make sure my brain was processing the bright red numbers glaring back at me.

_5:45 p.m._

Shit, I slept most of the day away.

Sitting up I raise my hand to my temple to rub at my aching head but I stop when I feel something foreign wrapped around my head. Instead of my skin I feel a type of cloth, almost like the type used in bandages….

_Bandages?_

I stand up, the cold feeling to my side slipping away as I painfully crawl out of my bed to look at myself in the mirror.

_They are they're bandages. But... I don't understand. _I try retracing my steps from last night: climbing the fire escape, crawling through my bedroom window. _I know I must have removed my mask before I hit the bed but…_I look at my reflection again, noting now the absence of my entire Red X costume, not just my mask, and the presence of more bandages around my waist. I'm only dressed in a pair of sweat pants. _I know I hadn't done this, which means…_

My eyes widen.

_Oh… no!_

"Oh, I see you finally awake then?"

My head snaps up to the voice and I wince when it immediately screams in protest. A sudden surge of dizziness struck me and I could barely see the figure of an old woman who seemed so familiar through the haze. I lose my balance shortly afterward but she guided me toward my bed to sit down. Was she the one who found me? Would she tell? _Did_ she tell? What if the police were already on their way? I can't think straight. God, my head is killing me…

"Here child, take this," Her voice sounds so familiar. She handed me two extra strength pain relievers. "It will make it all better," My room finally stopped turning enough for me to look at her face and it clicked.

"Mrs. Yasuhiro?" I ask uncertainly, "What's going-"

She shushed me. "Don't worry 'bout it now," she said rising, she gave me a gentle push to get me back into bed. I complied if more out of confusion than anything. "You just stay here and relax. I'll take care of everyt'ing," she fussed as she placed the cold substance back into my side. Looking down I now see that it's actually an ice pack. My side was badly swollen with a bruise. "I had made you lunch, though I t'ink it's cold by now," she smiled maternally at me as she took hold of the ice pack, "This here should be melted by now. I go and heat food and replace ice, you stay and rest okay?" Before I could protest she was already gone.

Now I am thoroughly confused.

She didn't seem like she was going to call the police. I check to make sure that she is gone before I get off of the bed, this time taking my time as to not make myself dizzy again. I start looking around the room for anything clue that might help explain what had happened after I blacked out. This is all my fault. I should have changed out of the Red X suit before falling asleep, but I was just so dead tired, and my bed looked _so_ comfy.

Finally I found what I was looking for, but then wished I didn't. Opening my closet I was met with the cracked face plate of my mask. I took notice of the large crack along the left side of it and absently reach up to touch my bandaged head. _I must have been hit harder than I thought._ The mask was placed neatly on top of the rest of the folded suit. Next to the mask I see a piece of paper with some writing on it. I held it in front of me to take a look even though I already know from who it's from. It just one sentence but I could feel the graveness behind the words.

'_We need to talk. –Nomura'… Ah, shit…_

* * *

"I can't believe you just let him go like that!"

"He's probably out there right now wreaking some sort of havoc,"

"H-he didn't seem _that_ bad,"

"I thought he was actually rather charming,"

"_WHAT?_"

In a barren stretch of road that seemed in the middle of seemingly nothingness, several figures looking eerily alike and dressed in different colored versions of the same outfit were gathered. The color of their robes went from a sad gray to a vibrant pink, depending on that ones character. One of them, dressed in the blue cloak sat quietly off to the side as the rest of the personas conversed animatedly amongst each other. Or maybe they were just arguing.

Raven sighed as she watched the scene. She's heard of conflicting emotions, but this was just ridiculous.

"That man was out of line, he deserved a good thrashing," Rage hissed in her raspy and deep voice. Her deep red cloak, which matched her doubled pair of demonic eyes, swayed as she hovered slightly away from the rest of the group.

"He didn't have to be thrown off a friggin building!" Anxiety commented erratically, in brown.

"He survived didn't he?" green, Brave didn't have much of a grudge against the thief they had encountered the night before but still rather enjoyed the fact of being able to put one over the cocky man in black. Another version of Raven, this one dressed in gray, stood just to the right of her.

Hesitantly, Timid spoke. "But he, he was very hurt…" she looked down as the rest of them looked at her, how she disliked attention. "I-I just think that maybe you shouldn't have- I mean, _I _shouldn't have…" she trailed off looking more and more depressed and close to tears.

"I wonder what he looks like under that mask," a Raven dressed in violet mused, she absently played with her hair. She smirked, "If he's as good looking as he is charismatic then-"

"Now is not the time for your musings Desire," Intelligence commented, adjusting her glasses. Desire pouted rather femininely, shrugged then continued to play with her hair.

The true Raven sat on a branch of a dead tree with several small black bird-like creatures watching with growing annoyance. _This was a bad idea_, she mused. During the day her head had only been filled with thoughts of what had happened last night, and her encounter with Red X. One side of her was berating her for letting one of their biggest foes get away, while the other side praised her for it.

Out of all of her teammates, Raven understood the most of the way of the villain, being more than tempted several times to join the dark side herself. She knew Red X wasn't all bad. He had said himself that he just wanted to keep himself set and didn't care about world domination or the like. He said he was just a thief looking out for number one. She knew this true of course, for that was the way that most thieves thought. But just because he could care less about the enslavement/immediate death of all of humanity, didn't mean he wasn't a criminal.

In fact, he was near the top of Robin's Most Wanted list, just under Slade himself.

Raven knew why this was. After they had found out that it was Robin under the Red X mask the first time they encountered it, he had fallen into a guilty slump. He told her he felt horrible for lying to them. It had been a very bad idea. Red X is nothing but a reminder of a failed plan and a mistake that could have cost him their friendship and trust. And if there was one thing Robin hated most, it was mistakes.

"For the last time, I am_ not_ inviting him to play Twister!" Rage yelled in a pink Raven's face. She went completely unfazed though and continued to smile.

"But why not? He said he wanted to watch you play," Happy giggled cluelessly, "Isn't that nice of him?" Rage was about tear Happy's head off when she got intercepted by Desire.

"I think Happy's on to something. I certainly wouldn't mind 'playing' a little game of twisting and bending with him either," she bit her lip playfully. Before anyone could reply, the real Raven made herself known.

"Enough. I have decided," Immediately they all quiet down and stared expectantly up at her. Raven off the tree, landing in the middle of the circle. "What's done is done. What happened last night won't go mentioned. Let's just forget that it ever happened. Is that clear?" There was a moment of silence in where all of her emotions looked at one another, and then Intelligence stepped up.

"Yes, but the question is: Will _you_ be able to forget?" she asked quietly.

Raven didn't answer and instead willed for the vision to fade away. And it did, blurred and hazed and melted together until the faces of her emotions were not visible anymore. Soon it was all gone, and Raven was standing alone in her bedroom, an old strange mirror clutched in her hands. She stared at it for a while, the question still turning in her head.

She shook her head, frustrated. What was the matter with her? Getting all bothered over some jerk that should be behind bars. She's too nice, that's her problem. Sympathizing with him in his sorry state, she just couldn't have left there to die could she? No, she just _had_ to help out. If anything she should have taken him to Robin just as he was. Her shoulders slumped. _That's definitely Rage talking…_

No, she wouldn't do that. She couldn't, he wasn't even capable of defending himself. He had far more injuries than those that she healed. He tried to hide it but it was so very obvious he was in tremendous pain. He was very lucky that she happened to be there. He definitely wouldn't have made it for very long like that. But like she said, what's done is done. There was no use in thinking it over too much.

There was a knock on her door which brought her back. She placed her mirror back on the dresser and walked over to the door. She went to open it ever so slightly as so only part of her face was visible. Beast Boy said he hated it when she did that. She could care less though. Was it so bad that she didn't like people looking into her room? She wasn't being 'reclusive'.

…Ok, maybe she _was_ being reclusive, but it's just the way she has always been. They can understand that.

"Yes?" she asked her guest.

"Hey," It was Robin. He smiled, "I just wanted to ask how you were doing,"

Raven tried not to roll her eyes. This was the seventeenth time he's asked her if she was ok. "I'm fine," she bit out.

"Oh, okay then,"

There was an awkward silence where Robin stared at the floor, an uncomfortable look crossing his masked features.

"Well, uh, I guess I should go," he said and began to turn toward the hall. Raven cringed. She didn't mean to sound so spiteful. Robin has done nothing but been there for her. She sighed.

"Robin, wait," he did, he looked back at her, his expression questioning. She looked to the floor, "Listen, it's not easy for me to say this but… what I mean to say is…" she paused trying to find the right words. Gods, she hated doing this stuff. Raven looked up at him, "Just, thanks. For everything. I know I'm not exactly the easiest of safest person to work with…" Robin shook his head.

"Don't say that. I have never met someone more in control of her life than you Raven. I could not be more convinced of that, especially after… what happened," he rubbed the back of his head, knowing that the incident with her father was still a touchy subject. He smiled at her and made sure he held his gaze with hers. "What I mean to say is that there is no one I would trade you for to be in this team Raven. I know you would never betray or hurt us. We're friends, and I trust you,"

Suddenly Raven felt shame pour over her like a freezing cold waterfall. She felt her emotions start to conflict once again when he said those words. The events from last night, the way she help, healed, and then let leave one of the people that her teammate was hell bent on capturing, they all just came back up like a slap to the face. Raven felt lower than low, she felt like scum. Now there was definitely no way in hell, she could ever tell Robin about Red X, not if she wanted to risk losing one of the closest friends she's ever had.

"Raven?" Robin put a hand on her shoulder, his voice sounding concerned, "Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost,"

Raven couldn't look him in the eye. "Y-yes, I'm-" she was cut off by the sounds of the alarm going off. Something must be going on in the city that required their assistance, and she was grateful for the interruption. Robin looked back at her, a smirk set in place.

"Hey, you think you're ready to get back to work?" She gave him a smirk in return.

"When haven't I been?" He laughed and together they made their way down the hall and into the rec. room to meet up with the rest of their team.

It was time to go to work.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_BLAAAAH! Oh god, this chapter's ending was sooo cheesy! Not to mention it was short, or at least shorter than my other chapters, not including the Prologue. Sorry if it took long. I'm trying to keep things in a 2 week period of writing and typing. So far so good I think._

_BTW, thank you for all the great reviews! I love them! I'm happy that so many of you enjoy the story, I know the pairing isn't a vastly popular one but I like it the most. _

_Short Author's Note this time, so please everyone_

_**READ&REVIEW!**_

_Love yaz! 3 3 3_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"What do you mean you don't have the jewel!" Dr. Light nearly yelled at the top of his lungs at the three hired thugs in front of him, "What kind of incompetent buffoons are you three anyway?"

"Hey it ain't our fault!" the man in the middle of the three defended, "Ruth said that the guy never showed up! What are we supposed to do about it?" But Dr. Light ignored him.

"Do you know how much time we've wasted? Months of planning and research and for what? For you three to screw up everything!" he waved his hands in the air and stalked off to the side. "This is exactly why I hate working with others! If you want something done right you have to do it yourself!"

"Our sentiments exactly Doctor," a voice cut through the silence of the warehouse. Light felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at the familiar voice. Slowly, he turned to face the newcomer, pasting on a nervous smile.

"Oh! It's you Joe. Well, I was just telling my young associates here the importance of keeping up to task-"

"Can it Light," Joe snapped, he lifted a dark hand to adjust his sunglasses. "Now, it has come to the attention of my boss that you haven't the funds to go ahead with this 'Energy Enhancing' machine that you were so hell bent on completing…" Dr. Light stammered.

"Ah, well you see… the thing is-"

But Joe wasn't finished. "So not only have you _lost_ the precious Eye of Ra that my boss had to work so hard to achieve," Light grimaced, "but now you're telling us that you'll need even more money, _his_ money, to go ahead with this could-be very expensive plot of yours?"

"Well, yes… technically,"

In an instant Joe was in Light's face, scowling down at him through his dark sunglasses. "I'm going to be frank Light," he began, his African American features as hard as steel, "I don't like you. I've never liked you. And, to be honest, I don't think my boss is too fond of you either. But lucky for me, he has finally realized your worthlessness in this plan. What do you think about that, Dr. Light?"

Dr. Light tried to compose himself as best as he could. He wasn't going to allow himself to be intimidated by the likes of some goon. He had more class than that.

"Well," he started, "I think-" but he didn't get to finish as a vicious punch to the face nearly tossed him across the room.

"Do you honestly believe that I give a _damn_ of what the hell you think?" Joe snarled at him then threw another hard punch, this one knocking him to the ground.

The three thugs from before watched in amazement and fear as their supposed "employer" got beaten to a pulp by their real employer's lackey. They weren't sure, but something told them it was best just to stay quiet and lay low and just maybe they might live.

Dr. Light wheezed as he tried to get up from his position on the floor. He wished now, more than ever, for his light blasters which were not in his possession at this time having decided to leave them in the other room. He didn't think he would have any dangerous company. But now, because he didn't think, he might not be able to walk out of here without some sort of aid. Whenever he tried to fight back he would easily be intercepted and then violently tossed aside.

Joe chuckled sadistically and approached him. "You don't know how good that felt. I've had a real bad week, but you're doing a good job of cheering me up," he cracked his knuckles and grinned nastily, "Thanks," He cocked his fist back, ready to finish the job when a quiet voice sliced through the silence.

"Thank you Joe, that's quite enough," it murmured as a figure made his way out of the shadows of the barely lit warehouse. Joe nodded reluctantly, stepping back so that his new boss would get a good look at the beaten villain on the floor.

Dr. Light picked himself off the floor. Already humiliated and beaten, he wasn't going to let his pride take anymore damage. He watched as the man neared in the dim light, stopping just short of entering the rays of an overhead light bulb.

"Dr. Light, I assume?"

Light nodded at the shadowy figure only making out the cold sound of his voice and the chill of his eyes staring straight at him.

"Dr. Light. You told me you were in the process of making a new machine. A machine that could finally after years of resistance, would bring the end of the Teen Titans," the man continued as he began to circle Light through out the shadows. Joe stood nearby, with a sick smile marring his lips. "And so, out of the goodness of my heart, I decided to help you out on this little idea of yours. Even giving you some of my well earned money, and what do you do? You spend it all on a thief that has probably already made haste with it. Now you tell me, what should I do with you?"

Dr. Light gulped, wondering how the hell he got himself in this situation. "Please sir. I just need some more-"

"More _what_? Money? Time? No, no my friend, you will not be getting anymore of my money," the man snapped. And now as he neared, Dr Light could slightly make out the outline of a cold eye. "And as for time, well…"he drawled as he made his way even closer finally stepping into the dim rays of the lamp. Light froze when he realized just who it was he was messing with. It dawned on him that he might not make it out of here alive after all. "As for time," the man repeated, while his one eye had all the seeming of a demon's that was dreaming. He was so close now. Light had no way to escape. "I'm afraid you've run all out of that."

And before Light even had a chance to save himself, white hot pain shot through his entire body, making his vision blur and his muscles seizure. It started at his arm then quickly claimed him to the point where he didn't even notice when his body hit the ground. The pain went on like that for well over 30 minutes. All the while the audience looked on. Some were horrified, others indifferent to the sight of a grown man writhing on the floor screeching in agony.

Then, as quickly as it started, there was silence.

The mysterious man put away his red Xenothium gun that was still in his hand as he continued to look over the prone form on the floor.

"The plan has changed," he murmured quietly, "It seems you won't be needed after all," Not bothering to turn around, he motioned for Joe to come forward. "Find me his Light Emitters and anything else that might be of use," Joe nodded then left. "And now you three…" The three thugs whom had been deathly quiet throughout the entire time, all turned intimidated eyes toward the masked man who was currently walking toward them.

The one in the middle summed up his courage to answer. "Y-yes sir…?" they all visibly gulped when he calmly neared, idly sidestepping the mess in the middle of the floor.

"I want you to tell me where I could find this thief…"

* * *

Well, I'm in one hell of a pickle. 

It's been several days and I still haven't seen hide or hair of Nomura Yasuhiro. But I have a feeling that this is going to be a conversation I don't want to have with the martial arts instructor in my already beaten state. So if he wants to wait a few more days, I'm not going to complain.

From what Mrs. Yasuhiro has told me, Nomura said that he had found me collapsed in my bed bleeding and with a slight concussion. Apparently he had told her that I had been jumped by some hoodlums then mugged, nothing was mentioned about my suit or the reason why I had been out so late in the first place. Confused, but grateful just the same, I allowed the old woman to help me out during my time out. She did everything but bend over backwards for me: she cleaned, she checked my injuries, she cooked…

She even made me my own macaroni and cheese in bed!

But after a while, as much as I love being waited on hand and foot, my conscience started getting the best of me, and I decided to give her a break. After about two days of pleading and protesting, I had finally convinced her that I was well enough to take care of myself just fine. She was reluctant at first but in the end she left, but only after I promised her that I would take it easy and not over exert myself.

Pfft, now when have I _ever_ done that?

Right now I'm enjoying the wonders of all my 875 channels of my digital cable. Stolen, of course. I'm not really watching, but I feel I have to keep myself busy in some way. But despite my best efforts, my mind still wonders about other matters.

The thing is, Nomura isn't the only one that I haven't heard from in the last week.

The due date for the jewel has long passed and it's still in my possession. Whoever sent those guys after me sure as hell can't be very happy. I could always give it to that Dr. Light nut, but something tells me that won't be the best course of action. No, whatever is happening here is much bigger than that guy. And probably worth so much more money, and curse me if I am not curious about it.

I have always held a 6th sense about these things. Whenever you meet a client of yours for the first time, you can right away tell what his position in the world of crime is. In this line of work you need to be observant, especially with people. There are the players and then there are the pawns. And this Dr. Light guy is definitely a pawn in this little play. I feel that there is someone so much higher than him calling the shots, which actually bothers me.

I want some part of the action too, after all.

A knock at my door interrupts my musings. I don't feel like getting up from my very comfortable half sitting half laying position on my couch, so I just call out a "It's open," to whomever is knocking. The front door of my apartment is connected to the living room and dinning room so I'm sure they heard me. Sure enough, the door creaks open and for a moment I hoped it wasn't Nomura finally coming in to have that talk with me.

I sigh in relief when Mai walks in instead.

She stands there a moment, hesitating for a reason unknown to me, with the door knob clutched in her hand. Not looking at me, she starts to fiddle with the round knob. I raise an eyebrow at her strange vacillation. She never had a problem waltzing in here uninvited before, what's with this sudden shyness?

"Are you going to come in anytime soon? You're letting in a draft," I told her already annoyed.

She darts her head up at my voice as if realizing for the first time I was in the room. Then, after drumming her fingers nervously on the metal of the door knob, she nods and closes the door behind her.

_What's gotten into her?_ I watch as she walks herself over to the couch where I'm laying. My eye brow twitches involuntary when she sits on my coffee table in front of me and in the way of the TV. I've told her so many times not to sit on that coffee table.

"What did you do?"

The question surprised me more than I cared to admit. A firm and disapproving scowl was set on her Japanese features and it made me wonder what happened to the nervous almost scared look she came in with. I realized then that the frown looked more worried than angry. I didn't understand why though.

"I haven't done anything. Why?"

"Daddy's been acting strange," she looked down at her hands and scowled, "You must have done something real bad,"

"Has he… said anything?" I ask carefully.

"No…"

I managed not to let out a relieved sigh.

"But he doesn't know I'm here. He said it was best not to come by for a while. I thought maybe you made him angry,"

_So, that's what this is all about._ Hearing her say that her father had specifically told her to stay away from me made a sudden strange emotion arise. I've told myself so many times how much I disliked having the kid around. I should be glad that the father has finally told her to stop pestering me.

So then why do I feel so strange?

_Maybe it's because you care more about this girl than you admit. _

Why would I? She's nothing to me.

_Maybe so, but that doesn't erase the fact that deep down, you are still someone's older brother._

Shut up.

_You do remember him, as much as you try to forget, the memory still haunts you._

A sudden image of a child springs to mind. It's hazy but I can clearly see the bright blue eyes and the beaming smile as he stared up at me with adoration, believing I could do anything.

I shake my head to remove the unwanted memories from resurfacing. _I need to stop thinking, stop caring…_

Running a hand through my messy red hair, made even messier from days of not properly combing it, I regard the little girl in front of me. Ok, maybe I do care about what happens to her. I would never hurt her, and for Nomura to basically forbid her to see me…

"If your father told you not to come over then why are you here?" She looks up at me and smiles. I'm tempted to smile back.

"I know he doesn't mean it. He can't," I raise and eyebrow.

"How's that?"

She shrugs. "I don't know,"

"Listen Jou-chan," I use the nickname her family sometimes used for her, "I don't want you to worry about what's going on okay? I'm fine. Your father and I… we just had a disagreement," I didn't know what else to call it since we haven't really talked about it yet, "I promise we'll have this settled soon,"

She didn't look very convinced but she nodded anyway.

I smiled, for real this time. "Now I know what will make you happy, but you gotta promise to stop sitting on my coffee table…"

* * *

Sitting at their usual table at the pizza place Raven struggled to ignore the chaos that surrounded her. It happens every time. In a desperate attempt to avoid one of Starfire's concoctions they all decide to go out to eat instead which would then pose another problem. 

"We're getting pepperoni and that's final!" Cyborg growled at his green skinned friend who matched his glare from across the table.

"No way dude, you know I can't eat any of that stuff!"

"Then just pick it off!" Beast Boy gasped.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Could we _please _just order already?" Raven gritted out through clenched teeth. This was getting ridiculous already. They've been having the same argument for the past 20 minutes. She had already ordered and drank and ordered again two iced teas. But she knew the end was near, after all this always happens whenever they go out to eat pizza. It usually ended with Robin finally relenting, and buying everyone what they wanted. She wasn't sure why he got so miffed. It wasn't like he didn't have any money to spend anyway.

"Okay fine!" Robin huffed, finally stopping the argument. He turned to the waitress who was trying –and failing– to look patient for the young heroes, "We're getting 4 pizzas… again. One Meat Lover's, one Vegetarian, one with everything except anchovies, and another with nothing but anchovies and mustard and…" he glanced at Starfire tiredly, "ice cream…" Starfire smiled appreciatively at him while the waitress nodded.

"Alright, the usual it is. Be right back," she smiled and walked back inside to give in the order.

Robin turned back toward his team. Beast Boy and Cyborg were giving each other the silent treatment, glaring at each other from time to time, while Starfire entertained herself by feeding the pigeons. Raven stirred her iced tea.

"Hey," Robin looked at her, "You sure you don't want anything?"

She shook her head in reply, her eyes not leaving the swirling ice in her tea. "I'll just get a slice of Beast Boy's pizza. I'm not all that hungry," Robin frowned.

"You've been really quiet lately," he smiled, "More so than usual. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Raven didn't bother to look at him. "I'm fine, just thinking," Robin didn't look convinced but before he could prod further she continued. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she said as she stood to go into the restaurant.

Robin sighed as he watched her disappear inside. She's been acting strange lately, especially ever since last week when she spent the night at the library, or whatever she said it was. It definitely felt like she was holding something back from the rest of them. But then again this _was_ Raven they were talking about. When wasn't she holding something back? Really the only thing they could do was keep their distance until she decided to open up on her own.

_Knowing Raven, that could take months, _Robin shook his head at the thought. Right now there were more urgent matters to think about.

This outing really was against his better judgment, seeing as they still had a theft crime to investigate. But his friends were adamant about getting him out of his room and out for some fresh air. In the end he really had no choice.

Robin had been obsessed with the theft of the Eye of Ra. He hadn't even left his room for an entire week for anything other than food or the restroom. He has a pretty good idea of whom it was that stole the jewel but will not shared it with the rest of the team until he's sure they will be able to track him.

To make things worse, news of the crime has spread throughout the country, reaching as far as Gotham. It was only a matter of time before a certain person there got wind of all the ruckus going on, even wanting to make it his business to come to Jump City and check it out for Himself. And if Robin doesn't find a way to figure it out soon, He might do just that.

And the last thing Robin wants is for his former guardian to come and check up on him.

This was supposed to be _his_ city. His and all the other Teen Titans. He didn't need that man's help in this, none of them did. They were perfectly capable of taking care of their city all by themselves, and they will find a way to solve this crime, with_out_ His help.

But if they were going to solve it, they were going to have to work faster. Time was running out. And he'd rather not look totally incompetent in His eyes.

"Hey," Beast Boy's voice interrupted Robin's musings. "Who's that guy Raven's talking to?"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_OMG! I'm so sorry I took so long. You all must want to kill me for being so late in updating! It's all been my fault really. I've been real occupied and it wasn't until last month that my muse decided to stop giving me the silent treatment. I know… I suck…and I'm sorry. I just hope you'll forgive me with this preview to the next chapter:_

'_Sorry,' they muttered at the same time. Raven looked up to meet a very familiar pair of stormy eyes._

'_Hey, I know you,' a young man smiled down at her, instantly she remembered the smile and red hair._

'_You…' she stammered slowly, but she quickly remembered herself. 'I mean, it's… nice to see you again,' She didn't mean it, but it seemed like the right thing to say in the given situation. He laughed._

'_Fancy meeting you here. I suppose this is what they call fate?' he winked, and Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes._

'_I don't think-' a young voice cut her off before she could finish._

_**READ&REVIEW!**_

"…had all the seeming of a demon's that was dreaming." –Edgar Allan Poe _The Raven_


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Raven sighed as she entered the ladies' room, not really sure what she was even doing in there in the first place. She didn't really need to use the bathroom, and there really wasn't any need to check her always untied hair or total lack of make up. Raven was never one for vanity, and things like lip gloss and scrunchies only seemed to get in her way of more important things, like fighting crime and saving the world. The need to reapply her eye shadow has never really sprung up while she's been knee deep in super villains.

She used to not be the only one to think this way. When Starfire had first come to Earth she, like Raven, found the great lengths in which Earth women go through to make themselves as pretty as they believe quite strange and inane. She didn't see any reason as to use so much make-up or wear dresses that could in any way hinder one's physical capabilities, like fighting or running for example. Even the removal of hairs on the legs and under arms seemed to have her confused.

Though Raven didn't really go that far (she shaves her legs at least twice a week), she understands where Star was coming from.

It had taken 3 months before Starfire decided -after much coaxing by Robin and the others- that it was okay for her to venture out on her own into the strange earthling civilization. She was reluctant and a little jumpy at first, afraid that some aliens would jump out from around a corner of a building and take her away again. But after a few minutes she started feeling more confident in herself and in her new friends. She was ready to go see everything. That was when Robin had the stupid idea of taking her to the mall.

Starfire would never be the same again.

She had been curious of the habits of Earth females but was always too wary of her new world to try it herself. But when they went together to the mall (Raven went too because she was young and stupid), a lady in a make-up shop took it upon herself to show Starfire the wild and wonderful world of make-up and fashion.

She knew the lady meant well. She certainly didn't mean the calamity that would soon follow Starfire's discovery. Just because the woman at the make-up shop filled Starfire in on the ways of female beauty, it didn't mean that Starfire knew how to go about it properly, therefore not being able to differentiate the stylish and beautiful from the hideous and downright tacky.

Thus the reason why Raven always hated going shopping with Starfire.

But Raven tried not to let it get it her. Starfire meant well, but when she gets it with something there is no changing her mind. At least one good thing came out of Starfire's insight into the female image: she now shaves her underarms…

Raven pretended to straighten her hair in the mirror when another woman walked into the restroom. When the woman entered a stall she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror.

_What's the matter with you? Hiding in the bathroom like some wuss,_ she scowled at herself. She didn't like hiding. It made her feel weak. But damn Robin for always knowing when she wasn't alright. The truth is, lately she's been having a bad feeling, a kind of …foreshadowing. _Yes, _she mused to herself, _'Foreshadowing' is a good word…_

It started about a week ago and just has gotten stronger as time passed. It felt like calm before the storm. Raven realized not to discredit these apprehensions, they were usually right. Days before major battles she would feel uneasy during her daily meditation sessions. It started small -a small chill when there was no draft, a slight upset stomach- but then it would escalate to the point when she couldn't sleep anymore, couldn't manage to bring up any appetite.

She'd make due though. She certainly wasn't going to endanger the lives of herself and her friends by neglecting herself like she had been doing the week before with the Control Freak incident. She has already heard an earful from Robin for that one. But at the same time she didn't want to tell her friends about the feeling until the right time. Telling them too early will get them too anxious and telling them too late will kill her with guilt.

It hasn't gotten to that point though, which would give Robin and the rest plenty of time to look for the culprit of the Eye of Ra heist.

Raven straightened a bit. She's been in the bathroom for about 5 minutes doing absolutely nothing. The woman in the stall came out to stand at the sink next to Raven, washing her hands. _It's now or never, I guess, _Raven thought as she made her way out the door. Robin would start acting suspicious if she took too long.

She adjusted her cloak around her as se walked down the hallway. She was deciding whether or not to replace her hood when she walked into a solid object. Raven noticed it was a person.

"Sorry," they muttered at the same time. At the sound of his voice Raven looked up to meet a very familiar pair of stormy eyes.

"Hey, I know you," a young man smiled down at her, instantly she remembered the smile and red hair.

"You…" she stammered slowly, but she quickly recovered herself. "I mean, it's… nice to see you again," She didn't mean it, but it seemed like the polite thing to say in the given situation. And above all else, Raven liked to always remain distantly polite.

He laughed. "Fancy meeting you here. I suppose this is what they call fate?" he winked, and Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I don't think-" a young voice cut her off before she could finish.

"Hey! I got cool seats by the window! I know we're not staying but…" Raven watched as a little girl pranced her way toward them. She paused next to the red head, taking note of the strangely dressed goth. She looked up at him. "Who's this?"

The young man smiled down at her then back up at Raven. "Mai, this is the girl from the coffee shop I told you about, remember?" Raven raised an eyebrow, not sure if she liked the idea of him talking about her, but otherwise remained quiet and instead she regarded the little girl with a small smile.

Mai, as he called her, just gazed back her with squinted eyes, as if she was looking for something. After a quick moment her eyes widened a little in realization.

"Hey, aren't you in the Teen Titans?" she asked in amazement.

The man elbowed her. "_Mai…_" he warned. Mai scowled back at him.

"Um, yes I am…" Raven replied. She never was good with children…

"Woah! That's so cool!" the little girl gasped, then turned back at the young man, "You didn't tell me you went out with a Titan Di-Mmph!"

"Ah, ha, ha! Aren't kids just _precious_?" the red haired man exclaimed in what Raven supposed was joy, like he wasn't holding Mai's mouth forcefully shut with his hand. "Unfortunately, Mai has to be getting along…" he none so gently turned her around and helped her on her into a different direction, "Go be saving our seat before someone takes it…"

She hesitated. "But I thought you said we weren't staying…"

"I said _go!_"

Mai walked off muttering angrily to herself, not liking in the least being shooed away. They both watched her stalk off before Raven broke the silence.

"Cute kid…"

He passed her a smile and shrugged. "I guess. Though sometimes her mouth tends to run away from her," he crossed his arms over his brown leather jacket, "So how have you been?"

Raven found a wall hanging to her left suddenly very interesting. "Fine," she glared at him when he laughed a little.

"Not very good at small talk are you?"

"I'm not very good at any kind of talk," Raven could swear she felt eyes on her besides his. Turning her head to the direction of the outside sitting area she had just managed to catch Beast Boy watching her before he turned away. _Oh, great…_ now she'll have to expect an inquisition when she returns to the table.

"I see you're back in uniform," his voice caught her a little off guard. Something she was getting quite annoyed of. She looked down at herself, wearing her usual blue cloak and tights. She was thankful she had kept the cloak closed.

"Yes, I supposed I am,"

"It's a shame…" he sighed, looking forlorn. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" she watched as he tried to give off the perfect representation of a sexy smile, looking up into her eyes.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go out and-"

"Hey! Didi-_kun_!" Raven tried hard not to laugh as the young man visibly froze in mid-sentence, the sexy smile now looking humorously forced. "Didi-kun, I know you can hear me! I got the seats ready! Do you want a soda or iced tea? Didi-kun!"

Raven couldn't help but smile at him with intense amusement as his eyebrow began to twitch. "I think she might be trying to get your attention…"

"What gave you that idea?" he forced out through clenched teeth.

"Hey Didi-kun! I'm talking to you! No not you sir! The guy behind you. Yeah him, talking to the Teen Titan…" The young man -apparently named 'Didi-kun'- had had enough.

Turning around he hollered back at he girl. "Alright Mai! I get the friggin' point!" Mai smiled triumphantly which seemed to infuriate 'Didi-kun' even more. Raven couldn't help it any longer. She laughed. Not hard or hysterical, just a mild snicker escaping from behind her hand at his expense.

He tensed at the foreign sound of her laughing… _at him_. But he smiled none the less.

"'Didi-kun' huh?"

"Heh, I wanted to make you smile, but I didn't think it would be at my expense…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He sighed a little, trying to overcome his anger at being so publicly addressed. "About the nickname…" he explained, "it's really just D.D., as in initials only…" he shrugged at Raven's perplexed look.

"D.D.? What kind of name is that?" she never knew someone who only kept two letters as a name.

He smiled broadly. "A very short one of course!"

Raven rolled her eyes. And she thought Beast Boy's jokes were bad. "No, I meant what does it stand for?" She was surprised when he gave her a very naughty look. Suddenly she didn't want to know.

"Really Miss Titan," he said in a salacious tone of voice, "I do believe that at the very least dinner and a movie is required before we delve into such personal matters…" he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive fashion, then laughed a little.

Raven just shook her head, but she couldn't hold back the smile. She felt herself relax a bit.

"So I take it you don't go for the sexy Casanova act, do you?" he asked in mock dejection. Raven shook her head again and he sighed. "And here I was trying put up my best charming persona… should have known it was a wasted effort. You can see right through those I bet,"

Suddenly Raven didn't feel so relaxed anymore. "Yeah, you would think that…" she said quietly, remembering the ordeal with Malchior.

"I'm sorry..?"

"It's nothing. Listen," Raven started, already noticing the terribly hidden stares her teammates were throwing at her, "I think maybe you should be getting back. Unless you want you're…" she paused not sure what to call that little girl. D.D. filled her in.

"Niece… by marriage…"

"Er, right. Your _niece_ is starting to get antsy," He scoffed.

"When isn't she?" he smiled slightly at her, this one different from the other sleazy grins he'd been giving her. More genuine, she supposed. "But you're right. You should be getting back to your friends anyway. I bet they're dying to know who I am," he said, gesturing over to the table outside where four overly nosey teenagers were watching.

Raven smiled. _So he noticed too…_she thought in amusement.

"I wasn't planning on staying too long anyway. I promised the runt I'd take her to that book fair that's in town," he said, watching the pizza he must have already ordered being taken to the table where Mai sat impatiently.

"Book fair?" If there was one way to Raven's heart, it was definitely through books.

"Yeah," he looked her over, "You wouldn't want to go sometime, would you?"

Raven's eyes widened a little and looked away. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on. Don't think anything of it. Just two friends going to check out some books,"

"Aren't you already going today?"

"Yeah, but I think I'd enjoy it a little better if I went with you…" Raven blushed only slightly at the smile in his voice. She was happy for that wall hanging now more that ever.

"Hey Didi-kun!" Mai bounded over, balancing a large pizza box in her small hands. D.D. sighed and took the heavy and possibly very hot box from the seven-year old. "Come on, if we don't leave now it's gonna get crowded,"

"Okay, okay, I'm going," She nodded and started down the stairs. He looked back at Raven with a smile. "Hey, the offer still stands. I'm sure you're busy, but if you decided you'd like to go out with a weak little civilian such as myself you can contact me,"

Raven blinked. "How?" _Not that I would or anything…_ She scowled a little when he laughed.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," and just before he left downstairs, "Oh, and you might want to take that bag of yours. Later, Miss Titan!" he saluted and exited, leaving Raven to ponder on his cryptic words.

_My bag…?_

* * *

"Who was that?" was the very predictable question voiced by Robin when she returned to the table. They all seemed to occupy themselves with something but it was so sadly obvious that they were thinking the same.

"What do you mean?" Raven decided to play stupid.

"That guy you were talking to in there, who was he?" Raven shrugged.

"Just some guy I met at the coffee shop…" she answered and sipped at her now watered down iced tea, she grimaced a little.

"He is quite attractive," Starfire added earning a look from Robin, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Robin muttered sulkily, ready to drop the subject. But Starfire wasn't finished.

"What did you two talk about?" Starfire asked, feeling incredibly nosey. Raven hesitated for a moment, but then gave in, feeling no need to hide this from them.

"He just wanted to know if I was going to the book fair," _Not really a lie_, she thought.

Starfire blinked. "Book…._fair?_" Somehow she imagined different books on Ferris wheels and eating candy apples. "I do not understand…"

"No Star," Robin explained, "A book fair is a public showing of different types of books for people to check out and buy,"

"In other words: incredibly boring," Beast Boy added, earning another look this time from Raven. "What? It is!"

"Why did he want to know if you were going?" Robin asked, going back to the subject at hand.

"I know why…" Cyborg grinned, "It seems like _some_one wants to ask our little Rae of Sunshine out on a date," Beast Boy 'ooooh-ed' while Starfire gasped.

"A date? As in courting?" Cyborg nodded causing Starfire to squeal which, in turn, caused everyone else to cringe. "Oh how glorious! Friend you must allow me to help you dress in the proper courting outfit for the big-"

"NO!" Raven panicked, everyone in that restaurant looked at her. She cleared her throat, "I mean, no thank you Starfire. I appreciate it, but I'm not planning on going anywhere…"

Beast Boy just sighed. He for one seriously thought that a date really wasn't such a bad idea for Raven. She needed to relax and have some fun for once. She's been in her room ever since that whole thing with her dad. This might be good for her.

Starfire looked a little saddened by the fact that Raven didn't plan on going with the handsome young man, but she knew it was best not to push Raven into doing something she didn't want to do. She just wished that her and Raven can spend some more quality girl time together sometimes.

Robin seemed a bit relieved. They really didn't have time for that kind of thing, at least not in the middle of this investigation. There were more important things to think about. That's what he told himself anyway… in truth the thought of Raven going out on a date unsettled him slightly, though he couldn't tell why.

Cyborg watched Raven carefully as she tried to avoid anymore contact with the rest of them. He was willing to bet she could sense his gaze on her. She just didn't want to make contact. That in itself was strange. Raven wasn't one to back down from a glaring contest. Even when she went up against Robin, she usually came out victorious. Ever since last week she hasn't been the same. _Something must have happened…_Cyborg thought but decided to let it be, for now…

Besides… the pizzas were here…

* * *

"Omigosh, wasn't that so much fun Didi-kun?"

"Mm-hm…"

"I mean it was kinda crowded but so worth it! I mean, just look at all the stuff we got! I even got stuff for Daddy and Obasan!"

"Mm-hm…"

"… You're not listening to me are you?"

"Mm-hm…"

"Didi-kun!"

I looked back at her. "_Yes,_ I'm listening!"

Mai sighed but continued to ramble on about the book fair against the howl of the wind as we rode my bike home.

In truth I was only half awake for her.

I now knew why Mrs. Yasuhiro didn't want me to overexert myself. Spending all day standing around in the sun was starting to wear me down after being a full week in bed. This was something I really just couldn't have any of.

_As soon as I get home I'm going to rest and then train some. Maybe do some meditating…_

"… and this one's supposed to be a love story…"

"Mm-hm…" _After that I really should get my suit patched up…_

"…and she is supposed to never see him again, but I'm sure there's more to it than that…"

"Mm-hm…" _I wonder if T.J. works today? I should call him and ask him about the belt…_

"…or so she says. What do you think about them Didi-kun?"

"About what?" I smiled when I hear her sigh in frustration. It feels good to get some payback.

"About Love stories, do you like them?" I refrain from scoffing.

"They're okay, I guess..." I murmur as I turn the corner and enter into the lot _A bit unrealistic…_

I steer my bike into the garage of my building. This neighborhood ain't bad, but it also isn't good either. I rather not leave my precious baby outside where someone could steal it.

…Is it just me, or did that sound incredibly ironic?

Well anyway, soon I will have yet another bike. My pal James from a bike shop in New York has just sent me the designs of this new motorcycle he found I would love. '_Sleek and_ _Fast_' he called it, just my style. I looked at the layouts and I just about found my new best friend. Just for kicks, I even told him the colors I wanted it. It'll be a bit heavier in the pricing area but it'll all be so worth it.

Hey, if Robin gets to have his own 'R-Cycle' why can't I have my own 'X-Bike'?

And no, it's not a knockoff…

Turning off the engine I look over Mai. She seems a little put off that I ignored her through most of her chatter. I sigh. _I know I'm going to regret this…_

"So how many books did you get again?" I watch as she frown turns into a bright smile and begins to babble about her books again. I knew that would make her happy again. I guess I should I should impressed. Usually children her age are more into television and video games than books.

As we entered the elevator she pauses and looks at me. "Thanks for taking me to the book fair, Didi-kun…" she smiles up at me in appreciation. I smile in return as we ride the elevator to the fourth floor, feeling happy for taking her after all.

When the elevator doors opened the happy feeling rushes out of me so suddenly it leaves me a little winded.

He's there…

His tall, lanky frame is leaning against my door, looking as if he's been waiting for me the entire time. He is dressed in his usual training gi showing that he must have just gotten out of the dojo, out of practice. He looks up at us, same piercing onyx eyes looking blankly, same jet black hair tied in a loose bun at the base of his neck. Such a serious expression, and I feel myself mirroring it. I knew this was gonna happen eventually. I guess I should just get it over with…

"Hello Nomura,"'

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_There you go people! Did I deliver, or did I deliver? I promise no more procrastination… at least not to the extent of months of waiting for an update… I hate it when authors do that so I shouldn't do it to you guys either._

_I hate doing Robin's POV! Cause frankly I don't like him. But I don't want to bash him either. So it's very difficult to not make him seem like a stupid jerk when I don't think very highly of him in the first place. I like him better when he becomes Nightwing, mostly because his attitude reminds me so much of Batman and I love how they interact. Like a father/son conflict thingy… coolios._

_Anyway, I hope I got it right, but if I didn't please help me out._

_I hope I got this one out soon enough. I'll be starting school next week. I'll probably still update, but if I lag a little, its cause I'm adjusting to having to wake up at 6:30 AM instead of 6:30 PM. Which is a wee bit difficult… ;_

_**READ&REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Things were tense for a long time after that. The air around us seemed to get thicker as the seconds ticked by. Mai noticed it as well.

"Hi Daddy," she tried out cautiously, trying to determine if he was angry that she disobeyed him in coming to see me. He acknowledged her with a glance.

"Hello Mai-chan. Did you tell your grandmother you were going out?" Mai stole a quick glance at me before nodding. "Okay, now get inside. I would like to talk with D. for a moment…" Mai nodded again.

"Yes daddy," she whispered as she left. I watched her disappear into their apartment across the hall from my door. I was relieved he wasn't angry with her. If anything he seemed like he knew she would deliberately go against he told her to do. Mai was predictable like that.

I took the opportunity to look up at Nomura's face, meeting his eyes with my own once again. He hadn't removed his eyes from me for one moment, and for once I was at a loss for what to do.

Nomura isn't like most people I've met before. Unlike Mai, he isn't very predictable at all. One moment he can be the cheeriest person you've ever met, and in the next his gentle black eyes would turn into cold shards of glass that could glue you to your spot in an instant. I told myself I wasn't intimidated, but I couldn't deny how much it actually unsettled me.

"So," he drawled, his was accent very much present, "Where did you two go?"

I rubbed the back of my neck where a still healing bruise was starting to give me trouble. "Ah, I took her to that book fair that's in town now…"

"Did you take your motorcycle?" his eyes still haven't left mine.

"Yeah, I did,"

"I thought you were told to not over-exert yourself,"

"I think I'm old enough to take care of myself Nomura," That one came out a little harsher than I intended.

His eyes narrowed. "Let's talk about this inside…"

I realized when Nomura opened the door with a spare key that it was time to change locks. I never really recalled giving him a spare key, so I can only assume he just decided to make one without my consent. I decided to let it be for now, and I followed him into my apartment.

He went over to sit in my couch and I was surprised when I found a familiar looking garbage bag sitting on my coffee table. It was the bag that I stuck Red X in last week.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it,"

I glared at him. _He went though my stuff!_ He didn't open the bag but just left it on the table.

I sighed, already bored with the situation. "What is all of the about Nomura? I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep,"

"D," he never called me by both initials, "I don't try to pretend that I know you. But don't you pretend that I do not know what is going on,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" when in doubt, feign innocence.

"Don't act stupid with me," he snapped then pulled something out of the bag and threw it on the coffee table. "Explain this,"

I stared at the item. It was my Red X mask, still sporting a large crack across the face. I looked back at him, deadpanned. "What do you want me to say?"

That reply seemed to frustrate him because he sighed and went over to the window. "I should have seen it sooner," he whispered. He was talking to himself mainly, as if I wasn't in the room. "All the signs were there, but I was too blind to see them…"

"I thought you already knew," It's true, I did think he had figured it out a while ago, just chose not to say anything. I figured I could trust him enough. I felt the urge to laugh bitterly. When has that _ever_ worked out for me?

"I knew, I knew _something_," he ran a hand down his face tiredly, "Something was going on with you. Everything seemed to come so easily for you: Money, cars, this apartment… you acquired all of them so effortlessly, yet you have never mentioned how,"

Suddenly I felt very strange. My stomach had suddenly swirled, as if I had just had the ground taken out from under me. It felt very familiar to me, and I realize that I have in fact been feeling it all week. It almost felt like…

I look back at Nomura. His face in set in a grim frown, as if he was faced with a choice that he might regret and stomach twists again.

_Nomura couldn't… he wouldn't turn me in… would he?_ My brain goes on overdrive.

I have to get out of here. I have to leave as soon as possible.

_But what about my stuff?_

Leave them. I won't have enough time to pack.

_What about Mai?_

She'll survive. Besides, it's for the best if she doesn't get involved with me.

_But what about-_

"What is this for D?" Nomura's voice snaps me out of my preparations. His eyes fix onto mine, stern and serious, as he gestures to Red X. I'm shocked when I realize that he doesn't recognize it, then I remembered something. Apparently, I am one of the major villains that the Titans have kept under wraps. That being, in any cases in were I am involved are kept strictly confidential, and are not shared with the public.

Of course, I only came about this knowledge recently. For being so high-tech and supposedly 'well secured' the Titans Tower is still disappointingly easy to break into. But I have to say it feels pretty good to be considered dangerous enough to not be talked about in public. "Chill Nomura. It's just a costume. There was a party the other night, and I decided to play vigilante. No big," Seriously, I will lose all respect for Nomura if he actually believes that bull…

His eyebrow twitched. "'No big'?" he asks with forced calm. I realize a little too late that I should have chosen my words more carefully. He marches over to the coffee table to pick up the mask and he puts it in my face. "So I suppose that this crack is 'no big' either. And how about the bullet holes and dried blood that was caked onto the rest of the suit? Can you explain those to me?"

I look around the room for anything I could use to defend myself if things get bad. "Nomura, I have infinite respect for you," I look at him in the eye, serious as death this time, "But I do not have to explain anything to you,"

He stares at me hard for a moment and then turns away. For a moment I thought he was going to break something in frustration, but he held himself. One thing I've learned about Nomura is that he always keeps cool, even under intense stress. Good for me, he does know seven different ways to kill someone with a T.V. remote after all...

"In Japan, I had seen many things D," his voice was soft and patient, like he was trying to teach me something, "Things that changed me, and things that I would never want my daughter to ever witness herself," he said this with unnerving calm, he looked at the mask in his hands, running his calloused hands across the damaged faceplate, "I know battle scars when I see them D." he looked at me and I met his gaze, "And I know a vigilante suit when I see one as well. And you, my young friend, have both," he tossed the mask back down on the table. "Now, I am going to ask once more, what have you been doing with that suit?"

I am struck dumb by this entire situation. Never has Nomura told me about his past in Japan. I had decided not to ask about his past just as he had decided not to ask about mine. And even though it was short and almost pointless, I felt strangely humbled by it.

What have I been doing? He wants to know what I have been doing? Could I even trust him? What would he do if I told him? Turn me in, that's what. I need to think of something quick. I really don't wish to fight Nomura, my best bet would be to make a break for it, and hope he doesn't give the police too much detail on my profile.

_That's just what I need. Just when I was starting to get in good with-_

Suddenly I was struck with a thought. A very, very bad one. Even worse than the idea I had with that Titan girl. But if carried out carefully, I may be able to dodge these questions, and still have enough time to properly prepare my escape.

"I want to know the truth D," I look at Nomura dead in the face. Tonight I am about to attempt the most extravagant plan I have ever devised. But, the question is, should I do it?

"The truth Nomura?"

Am I capable of locking up my emotions to save my own skin, and not care about the betrayal I would ultimately commit?

"Alright then…"

Am I capable of throwing honor and morality out the window, and blatantly lie to this man's face? This man, who looked out for me when I had no one?

"The truth is…"

Am I truly capable of that level of deceit?

I stared into his coal black eyes and I realized the answer:

Yes. Yes I am.

"The truth is… I have become a Teen Titan…"

* * *

_Earlier that week…_

"You are so quiet," he smiled playfully at her glare, "I'm bothering you aren't I?"

"Yes, actually," she bit out and watched as his smile became more apologetic.

Raven tried to not notice how boyish it made him look, causing her to reconsider his actual age.

"I'm sorry," he said with actual remorse, "I can leave if you want,"

Raven sighed and closed her book. "No, don't do that. I didn't want to read anyway…" she placed the book on the table and took her green tea into her hands. This was really the reason she came to this little shop. She wasn't really one for coffee, but the green tea here was great. She brought the cup to her lips and enjoyed the feel of the steam rolling across her face.

"Do you come here often?" he asked curiously, he played with a piece of paper he had in his hands. Raven could detect some sort of accent in his voice, but it was light. So light she could quite place its origin.

She shook it off. "Not often," she said. "I'm usually busy,"

"With your job?"

Raven hesitated before answering. She looked up to meet his gaze, thinking herself brave enough. She wished she hadn't though, because as soon as his stormy eyes caught hers they mingled there for a moment. An auburn lock of his hair had strayed, falling just across his pointed nose. But what really caught her was what she saw in his eyes.

His eyes showed amusement and humor, but also something dark and mysterious.

She forced herself to look away and tried to keep busy by stirring her tea.

"Yes, I guess you can say that," she wasn't about to let the darkness intrigue her. She could feel his gaze like heat rays shooting from his eyes, making her feel even more nervous. She really wanted him to go away, but now it was for a different reason.

He gave out a sigh and stretched, making it seem he had just woken up a little while ago. "So I take it you read a lot huh?" he groaned in mid stretch, then, when he felt satisfied, he relaxed heavily into his chair. "What do you like to read?"

"Old stuff mainly…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Raven glared, "Do you have a problem with that?"

The young man laugh. "No, not at all. Actually I'm quite intrigued. I read a lot of classic literature myself,"

"Is that so?" she mimicked him. She wondered what he would think if she told him that most of her 'classic literature' included ancient and mystic spell books from other dimensions.

"Yeah, that is so," he grinned.

Raven rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the tiny smile that slipped onto her face. They had been sitting together for about 10 minutes now ever since he had decided to join her. He had been making conversation with her, talking about this or that. Every once in a while he would say something that would be honored with a response from her… usually a confused expression or a sarcastic reply.

He didn't seem to mind though. In fact, any reaction from her was met with more fervor. Though, she had to say, his enthusiasm was contagious.

She almost found herself not wanting to leave. "Well then, in that case, you must be very well educated…" at his surprised look she quickly added, "Not that you _look_ stupid it's just-"

"Don't worry, I get it. But in reality I'm not all that smart," he laughed, "And for all my knowledge of Literature I still managed to fail English,"

He laughed heartily which made Raven smile. _He's nice._ _A little odd, but nice… _she thought as his stormy eyes met hers once more, making her blush and look away.

_Get it together Raven,_ a voice in her head berated, _Remember what happened the last time you fell for a pair of mysterious eyes?_

Raven scowled. _Not every guy on this planet is out to betray me. _She felt disgusted in herself for shying away from something as trivial as some boy's attentions.

"Uh, you there?"

Raven snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

He smiled. "I was just saying if you'd like to-" she would never know, just then his cell phone vibrated against the table making her aware of its existence. He took in a deep breath a bit impatiently then looked at the caller's ID.

Raven watched with rising curiosity as his bright eyes dimmed at the sight of the number.

With a tired sigh he silenced the phone and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry," he murmured standing up, "But I have to go," he began to pick up his things from the little metal table they were situated at. He threw his now empty latte cup into the nearby trash and walked around the table until he was standing right in front of her.

The young man with dark grey eyes and dark red wood colored hair held his hand out to her. And Raven stared at it as if she had never seen one before in her life. Finally, after several agonizing seconds, Raven hesitantly held out her own hand and held on to it with both of his, staring deeply into her eyes. The brightness that had dimmed before was back full-force, now also fueled by amusement and fun.

"Well my dear Lenore," he started, "It was a pleasure to sit and share my tea with you. And although it pains me to say this, I really must be moving on. Until we meet again," Raven eyes widened as he brought her hand to his lips, ever so softly kissing the rise of her knuckle, before pulling away abruptly as a nearby napkin dispenser suddenly exploded, seemingly on its own accord.

At sudden the distraction, she immediately retracted her hand from his, holding it close to her as if his lips had burned her skin. Raven made sure to also take the moment to calm down. Calm down and make the heat in her face go away before he noticed.

"Hm, that was odd…" he commented casually as the frantic cashier girl tried to pick up all the napkins before the manager arrived, "I wonder what happened,"

Raven shrugged with forced innocence. "Ghosts?" He eyed her suspiciously making her blush a little more, "What?" she bit out on the defense.

"Oh, nothing," Raven narrowed her eyes but he turned to leave, grinning, "Well, I really get going, I'll-" he cut himself off as he tripped on something. Raven gave out a small gasp but he quickly righted himself and the chair with her bag that he had inadvertently took with him to the floor. He then played it off as nothing had happened, "-be seeing you around,"

Raven stared unbelievingly as he winked in a supposed suave motion, never mind the total face plant he gave the floor few seconds before. When he left, she couldn't stop the short laugh that escaped her mouth. _What a weird man, has the reflexes of a dead cat…_

Finally, Raven was able to go back to her reading, thinking she would never see him again. After a few moments she remembered something.

_Wait a minute… did he just call me 'Lenore'?_

* * *

The note between her fingers was yellow and crumpled, with words written in blue ink in handwriting that she didn't recognize. But even though the handwriting was foreign to her, the face behind it was as clear in her mind as day.

Today was a day well spent in her eyes. After the Pizza Place, her and the rest of the team (excluding Robin, who had decided he had some more work to do back at the tower) had gone out to the park for a while until they were called in to assist in another routine bank robbery. It was over and done with quick though, and they had gotten home early enough that Raven still had enough time to meditate a while before devoting herself into cleaning her room. But while trying to find where she had last left her meditation mirror, Raven had come across something else.

Because she barely goes out in her civilian clothes, after taking them off last week she sort of left them on the floor, along with her bag.

'_I'm sure you'll find a way. Oh, and you might want to take that bag of yours,'_

After all this time, Raven still didn't understand what he meant by that. Something, she wasn't sure what, told her to look through her bag, just once more. It was mostly empty, she didn't really need to carry around much. But upon closer inspection, she realized that there was an extra object inside that hadn't been there before. That being a small, yellow note with a strange message scribbled across it.

'_Sunday 3 pm Jenova Grand Park'_

At first it had made no sense to her. She had to read and re-read it several times before she could understand the meaning of the words written there.

_Sunday? But Sunday has already passed… several days ago in fact. But then again… _she inspected the note more, looking for another sign. She found none. _Then again, there is no specific date… so does that mean any given Sunday?_

_He must have known. No… _she figured out, thinking about the strange young man with initials for a name, _He's the one that put it here in the first place. But how…_

Suddenly it all came back to her. Just before he had left, when he had tripped over the chair with her bag, he must have slipped the paper in while making it seem like a trip up on his part. He pretended to be clumsy when he was actually giving her a reason to see him. Raven didn't know whether to be impressed or enraged.

_That sneaky little fox! He knew that if he had asked for my number I wouldn't have given it to him! So instead he made it so I would go look for him whenever I found the note! _She looked at the note again. _And because it isn't signed he figured I would go eventually, if only out of curiosity. _All this time she figured this guy to be just some weird clumsy man, when in reality he knew perfectly what he was doing. Raven shook her head.

"Just who the hell **is** this D.D. guy?"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well, I'm not dead. Sorry for the long wait people, but the truth is that I have had this written down for a while now. But I haven't been able to get it out due to… certain circumstances… but I'll have you all know that it wasn't my fault. And if you want to yell at someone please, yell at Zero707. He's the one that decided to be a grade-A ass! In fact, just tell me if you want his email so you can berate him for ditching me._

_In other unrelated news: I hate school. And I hate AP Art class._

_That is all…_

_I know this chapter was short, but I have to shorten it so it can be added in the next chapter. I'll have you all know that this story is **not** dead. I will see it done, but you guys are gonna have to bare with me, the timing is kinda off for me right now, but I'm trying. I promise the next chapter is gonna be uber long! Don't worry…_

_Now I got killer cramps and you know what will make them go away?_

_**READ&REVIEW!!!!!!!**_

…_..please??_


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon.

Raven was at the park now as a favor to her teammates. She could care less about meeting some guy that thought he could control her.

"What a joke…" she muttered to herself as she walked around in search of something. _I can't believe that, that… __**boy**__! Did he actually think he could manipulate me? __**Me**_ Raven shook her head angrily. _Well, I will not stand for it. He's lucky I'm not looking for him, because if I was…_

And she wasn't looking for him either. Beast Boy had lost his Frisbee and she just volunteered to look for it, that's all. She was looking for a Frisbee, not some guy. He wasn't that cute anyway…

Raven was strong. Independent. Raven was _not_ the type to fall head over heels for a boy just because he made her feel special.

Malchior didn't count! He was a dragon, and for all she knew he probably used some sort of spell to get her to fall for him.

Raven tried to tell herself that it was just a passing fancy. A mildly good-looking young man pays her some attention, and Raven accidentally takes it as something else. She has just been feeling lonely lately, that's all. There was no other explanation.

But then again…

"Yo Raven! Did you find it?"

Raven's head snapped to the owner of the voice. "Find what?"

Beast Boy looked at her strangely. "Uh, hello? The Frisbee? You said you'd go get it remember?"

"Oh! Uh, no… sorry…" she replied guiltily.

"Don't matter!" Cyborg exclaimed, digging in the trunk of his car, "We still got plenty of footballs!"

"Dude, forget the footballs! I got the hankering to play some volley ball…" Beast Boy grinned. There was something about that grin that definitely ticked Raven off. Cyborg frowned.

"Volley ball? Why volley ball all of a sudden?"

"Why not volley ball?" he gasped, "The competition, the athleticism, the Murakami High girl's team practicing on the other side of the park…"

Cyborg suddenly shared his grin then adopted a mock sagely look. "You know… I've always loved volley ball,"

Beast Boy nodded, holding his chin in his hand. "Me too…"

"We should go and check out the game."

"Yes, yes we should…"

"Maybe get some pointers."

"A little improvement never hurt anyone…"

"We'll need to study very closely."

"How else could we learn?"

"You two make me sick…" Raven muttered off to the side. Cyborg laughed.

"Ah Raven, we're just joking around…"

"Yeah, why would want to check out some average girls when we got two of the hottest babes in Jump right here?" Beast Boy winked causing Starfire to giggle and Raven to gag.

"Whatever, do we have anything to drink?"

"We would if _someone_ hadn't drank all the soda on the way over here…" Cyborg stressed, openly glaring at Beast Boy.

"What? I got thirsty!"

"It was two packs Beast Boy!" Cyborg growled. The green changeling had the decency to look ashamed.

Raven ignored the two as they bickered, instead focusing her attention on someone else. Starfire stood a little away from the rest of them, her eyes looking a tad distant. If Raven didn't know any better, Starfire almost looked, well, sad. That just could not be.

"Uh, Star? Are you alright?" Raven was never good at these kinds of things. It made her feel a little awkward. Starfire didn't notice her discomfort of course, but she was startled out of her own thoughts.

Looking at Raven she pasted a bright smile on her face. "Oh, yes Raven! I am quite alright and having a wonderful time…"

"But…?"

"But…" she sighed, knowing there was no way to hide her feelings from someone with empathy. "But, I wish Robin had decided to join us. He has been working all this week. I had thought that maybe if I had suggested we all take an outing together he would…" Raven nodded, understanding the girl's disappointment.

Everyone knew about the alien's crush on the Boy Wonder who seemed to only have eyes for his work from time to time. And now with this Eye of Ra incident, he has become even more buried in his work than before. He says that it's for justice, that it's a wrong he needs to make right. But Raven can sense something else, his will to prove something to someone. But she kept quiet about it of course.

Robin would have a fit if she told him that everyday he became more and more like the man who raised him.

"Don't worry too much about Robin Starfire," Raven sighed, "He'll let us in on what he's been working on real soon. Until then we just need to be patient,"

"I know…" She knew, but that couldn't make the little rain cloud over her head go away. That is, until Beast Boy popped up.

"Yo, guess what I smell?" Raven gave him a murderous look.

"I swear Beast Boy if you-"

"What? No! Not that…" he laughed sheepishly, "I smell… ice cream!" Immediately Starfire's eyes lit up.

"Oh how wonderful!" she sprang up, quickly zipping over to the green changeling, "Come Beast Boy! Let us partake on the sweet frozen dessert! I have been feeling the craving for the 'Banana-Rama'…" She then took to the skies, taking a startled Beast Boy with her, even though he was perfectly capable of flying himself.

Raven had to smile though. He sure did have a way of cheering someone up… even when it was unintentional.

Out of her peripheral vision, Raven caught a glimpse of red and turned toward it. To her unexpected disappointment, a group of cyclists rode by, one of them wearing a red helmet. She frowned. _What the hell is the matter with me?_

"I saw that,"

Raven nearly jumped at the sound of Cyborg's voice right behind her. ""Don't _do_ that," she growled at him. He knew she hated being snuck up on.

Cyborg smirked. "Sorry, but don't think I don't know who you're looking for,"

Raven scowled. "You're crazy," she muttered. Cyborg shrugged and polished his beloved T-car. "I'm not looking for anyone,"

"Of course not," she really hated that singsong tone he had. Who could she possible be looking for? "Ey, do me a favor? Go find Beast Boy and tell him to get me an ice cream pop. The one in the shape of Mooney Mouse, he knows the one,"

"…Mooney Mouse?"

"You got a problem with Mooney Raven?" the cybernetic teen stopped and eyed her as if she had just insulted his mother.

"No, no… who doesn't love a cartoon rodent?"

Cyborg nodded, apparently satisfied with her reply. He returned to polishing.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll go tell Beast Boy,"

* * *

Unlike Starfire, Raven really couldn't zoom in and around trees and buildings for long periods of time. Her flying skills were more like a type of levitation than actual flight in that it took much more concentration and control. If she needed to get somewhere in a hurry she would have to change to her soul-self, which would get her to her destination faster, but also burned a lot more of her energy.

This was mostly the reason why she chooses to ride in the T-car with Cyborg and Beast Boy most of the time, than go flying with Starfire. Her energy is conserved which will prove vital in the long run.

Because of this, it took a moment to find and get to the ice cream truck. When she arrived, Beast Boy and Starfire were nowhere to be seen. Knowing Starfire's enthusiasm for ice cream, she probably zipped them both to and from the truck in half the time it took Raven to arrive.

She just couldn't just come back empty handed… well she _could_, but Cyborg seemed really set on that ice cream. She sighed. _Ah, damn it all… _She went over to the window in the truck. Immediately the vendor turned to her.

"What can I get ya Miss?"

Silently, Raven pointed to the picture on the side. The man leaned out to see what she was pointing at and grinned.

"Ah! The Mooney Mouse pop! A very popular one…"

"I bet it is," she muttered, but the vendor didn't seem to hear her.

"Here you go!" he handed her the ice cream. It was indeed in the shape of the overly commercialized cartoon character's head, a colorful and ridiculous looking face made of artificially flavored ice cream. Just holding it made Raven feel uncomfortable. "That'll be one dollar," the vendor said.

"I got it," said a familiar voice.

Raven's eyes suddenly widened. _That voice!_ She quickly spun around to face a pair of dark blue eyes. "You!" The young man laughed.

"What? Is that going to be our greeting from now on?" D.D. grinned as he gave the ice cream man a dollar. Raven scowled at him.

"It wouldn't be if you stopped popping in out of no where…"

"Oh, touchy…" he chuckled. "You know, I never would have pegged you for a Mooney lover,"

She stared down at what she held in her hand and sighed. "What can I say, I'm a child at heart," she turned to go back. He followed.

"Why is it that you seem to be everywhere I am lately?" he asked as he looked up at the sky. "Not that I mind. I've never had a Titan stalker before…"

"I think it's more the other way around," she stated, and then gave him a very unfriendly look. "I found a very interesting note in my bag the other day,"

"Really?" he said in mock disinterest making Raven glare at him even harder.

"Yes, and I have a feeling I know who put it there…"

D.D. shrugged. "Your boyfriend maybe?"

Raven stopped and stared him down. "What are you doing here? What exactly do you want from me?"

The young man didn't twitch, but instead smiled kindly at her. "I just wanted to spend some time with the pretty girl I met at the coffee shop," he sighed when Raven looked away, "I know, it was pretty underhanded of me to trick you the way I did, but I honestly didn't think you'd come otherwise. And as pretty as I think you are I have no need to stalk you. I really do come here every Sunday at this time,"

Raven narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "_Why?_"

He started. Then coughed, hiding what appeared to be a slight blush on his cheeks. "Oh, uh, no reason. I just enjoy the fresh air, the people…"

"…You come to see the girl's volleyball practice don't you?"

D.D. sputtered as if he had accidentally choked on his own air. "What? No! No, no… I, uh…" he cleared his throat and looked at the sky, "Nice day huh?"

Raven shook her sadly and continued walking once again. "I honestly thought better of you…"

He instantly perked up. "You think about me?"

"Oh brother," she muttered.

"So you _did _come to see me!"

"No," she said quickly, "My friends wanted some fresh air,"

He stared for a moment, then laugh. "You're an interesting character,"

Raven scoffed. "Like you're one to talk."

He smiled knowingly at her. "Your Mooney is melting,"

Raven glanced at the ice cream stick, and sure enough it was dripping all over her hand, making it sticky and uncomfortable in the hot sun. "Great…" she whispered tiredly.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" he teased, "After all, I _did_ spend my hard earned money buying it for you," Raven would never notice how ironic that statement truly was.

"No one asked you to," she said as she switched hands, letting the melted liquid drip from her fingers.

"Don't tell me you can actually keep cash in your little cape?"

Raven's eye twitched upon hearing her lovely blue cloak being called a "little cape". But instead of gracing him with an answer, she opened her cloak and reached for her belt, not noticing the grin he gave her when she inadvertently showed him some leg. She then clicked one of the blue circles and he watched as it popped open. A tiny compartment now could be seen, from where she pulled out a single five-dollar bill.

D.D. felt both confused and amazed.

"I don't need gadgets or weapons," she said at the look on his face, "But since I never carry a bag, I need somewhere to keep things…"

"Oh, clever," he praised, "Remind me to never question your ingenuity,"

Raven replaced the bill. "If you knew what was best you should remember,"

He laughed, she noticed how loud and melodious it was.

She also noticed how he never took her threats seriously. Not for the first time today, Raven was struck with an odd sense of déjà vu. They were nearing her team's picnic area, she'd better say goodbye to him now… but he interrupted.

"What are you doing tonight?"

The question surprised her. "Tonight?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "Tonight."

"Probably do some investigating on the Eye of Ra theft…"

" 'Probably do some investigating'?" he laughed, "You sound like you're treating this investigation like an idle hobby."

"For your information, we are in the process of a breakthrough in this case," Raven said, trying to sound smug. She was sure with all the time Robin had been locked up in his room he's had to come up with some sort of conclusion by now. She hoped so at least.

D.D. smiled, deciding to let the subject drop. "Well here's where I'll leave you darling. I really must go…"

"Whatever," Raven sighed, starting her way back. But just as she took her steps toward her team a gentle grip on her hand stayed her. She looked back to glare at the person who dared to grab her. "What?"

"No heartfelt good-bye? No promises to meet again?" he actually looked sad. "Oh, you know how to break a man's heart, Lenore."

Raven tried her best to look angry, but his soft gaze and playful grin couldn't pull it out of her. She turned away to hide the blush and the faintest hint of a smile. And before she could come up with a biting remark, the warmth of his hand left as quickly as it came. She looked behind, only to find he was gone.

_He's… fast, _she thought, and she looked her hand where there was a note. It was a number. _A phone number… he wouldn't._

Raven eventually found her legs and walked back to the picnic area and her friends.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Even though this chapter is ridiculously short, this story is __**NOT**__ dead!! Sorry for the long wait folks, but these past few months have been hell for me what with getting a job and trying desperately to finish high school on time, I honestly – and shamefully – had forgotten all about this story. Terrible I know. But, everything is back to being stable and I found my lovely story all over again! _

_I just wanna say thanks for being so patient with me, you all rock. And don't worry, now that things are under control again there will be no more waiting 6 months for an update. At most it'll be 2-3 months at most. And just to show that I am totally serious I am looking for a new beta reader, just to keep me in check. Any of you out there that are up for the job send me a message; I'll totally appreciate it. _

_The next chapter's already started so you might it up in the next 3 or 4 weeks._

_Remember chickadees I want all the help you guys can give me, so forget to __**READ&REVIEW!!!!**__ I wanna hear what you guys think!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

"What do you think this is all about?" A green-skinned teenager asked aloud, not really caring who would answer. As soon as the team had arrived back home they received an urgent message from Robin, telling them to meet him in the main room for an important meeting. After sitting down for a few minutes Beast Boy was already bored to tears with the situation. He didn't like to think that he had ADD, but sometimes he wondered if all the times he spent before the television left him more prone to boredom than ever before.

So he had decided to kill time by asking questions and staring at his twitching boots propped up on the coffee table. Fortunately, the rest of the team felt just as restless to get started.

"Don't know. But it sure sounded important," Cyborg answered as he stood by the window while Raven and Starfire sat on either side of Beast Boy on the large crescent sofa.

"Do you think this could be about the theft?" Starfire asked.

"Hope so. This has been taking too long."

"And we can't turn on the TV… _why_?" Beast Boy asked tiredly. Cyborg scowled at him.

"Man can't you sit still for a few minutes without moaning about your damn soaps?"

"Say what you want Cy, but today's the day Jennifer finds out Rick has been cheating on her with Scott, I can bet money!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes deciding to ignore his green friend for the time being. Instead his eyes settled on another one of his friends who sat quietly sipping herbal tea. He grinned. "Hey Rae-Rae…"

Said 'Rae-Rae' looked up at him with the intent of burning a hole through him with the power of her glare. "_What?_"

"Oh I don't know, you've been mighty quiet since we arrived…" although he tried to sound indifferent, his undertone was clear enough.

Raven huffed and looked away, wondering if Robin would be upset with her if she destroyed a certain Cyborg. "I just want to get this started…" she said in a final tone. Unfortunately, Beast Boy had yet to recognize her "final tone."

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked as his ears perked.

"Remember that guy we saw at the pizza place the other day?"

"Cyborg…" Raven warned.

"What guy?" Beast Boy asked, now suddenly excited. Starfire became interested as well as she gazed at Cyborg with wider eyes.

"You know, the one that was trying to _woo_ her…" Cyborg grinned, unable to contain his amusement. Beast Boy made a face.

"'Woo?' Dude, who says 'woo' anymore?"

Cyborg offered him an unpleasant gesture while Starfire beamed.

"Do you mean that charming young man with the red hair?" she squealed, then turned to Raven, who seemed to be trying to melt into the cushions, "Raven, are you two courting?"

"No, Starfire!" she answered too quickly, making Cyborg grin wider, "We're not… he is… It's not like that."

"It's not?" Starfire asked confused, and then suddenly became very serious. "Raven I hope you are not considering this young man outside of courtship. Even in Tamaran that is most unbecoming."

Raven closed her eyes and tried desperately to sink into the floor as Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed. Maybe if she made replicas of her teammates, Robin wouldn't notice the difference… or maybe she should start figuring out her alibi now.

"Did I miss the joke?" a new, yet familiar, voice joined in. Everyone turned to greet the new arrival.

Cyborg smiled. "Yo, Robin. Where've you been man?" Robin opened his mouth to reply when he was suddenly pounced upon by what seemed to be an orange blur.

"Oh Robin! We had been ever so worried about you! You hadn't come out in so very long. You haven't even spoken! You did not even want to come to the park of recreation with us. I thought you were to be forever encaged in that room of yours never to see – Are you all right? You are turning a peculiar shade…"

"Star, let the poor man go! He can't breathe!" Beast Boy cried when he saw Robin's eyes start to roll in his head from the bone crushing hug the young Tamaranian was currently delivering.

Starfire gasped and quickly released him. Robin nearly collapsed onto the floor but quickly found his ground coughing air back into his lungs. He liked Starfire, honestly he did, but sometimes he wondered if he was strong enough to handle her.

Robin straightened, pulling on his fearless leader persona before his teammates. "Sorry if I've been distant lately guys. I've been busy," he gave Starfire an apologetic look, knowing she was taking it harder than the others.

"No problem man," Cyborg said.

"As long as you've got something you might want to share with the rest of us," Raven sighed, taking a sip of some herbal tea. She was actually feeling very grateful to Robin for walking in when he did. She didn't think she would have been able to take anymore of her friends' teasing.

Robin nodded. "I do. I know who stole the Eye of Ra, and what's more, I know who they stole it for."

"Stole it for?" said Beast Boy, "You mean they were hired?"

"Who was it?" Starfire asked, happy to finally have Robin share his discoveries with the rest of them. Robin's expression turned dark.

"It was Red-X."

No one noticed Raven suddenly choke on her tea. Starfire gasped.

"He has returned?" she asked. Cyborg's look mimicked Robin's.

"Man, that guy's a slippery one ain't he?"

Robin didn't answer, but he continued. "The robbery was near perfect. The one who broke in managed to avoid all detection and silenced every guard on duty. Only a highly skilled thief would have been able to pull it off on his own."

"How are so sure it was him?" Raven asked slowly. She wasn't looking at Robin as the others were. She didn't have enough courage.

If Robin had noticed this odd behavior he had kept it to himself. "Like I said before," he said, he held up a tape, "the robbery was _near_ perfect."

He walked over to the video system and inserted the tape. The large screen of the room flashed with a black and white video of a surveillance camera. It was the section of the museum they were investigating this whole week. A few frames here and some artifacts there – very sterile and very quiet. After a moment, they realized that what they were seeing was a short clip that would loop at roughly around 40 seconds to the beginning again. No one said anything, mostly because they didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything really out of the ordinary.

"Did you guys see it?" Robin finally asked.

"See what dude?" Beast Boy asked exasperated, crossing his arms in a huff, "All I see is a bunch of old junk!"

To their surprise Robin actually chuckled. "I had a feeling you wouldn't find it quickly. It took me days of reviewing this tape before I caught it."

"Seriously Robin if this is like one of those 'Where's Waldo' books, I have to tell you that I've never been able to find Waldo…"

"Here," Robin replied, taking the controller and pressed a button, "I'm going to slow it down. Now keep your eyes on that frame on the far corner and _don't_ blink."

They all they as they were told, some strained more than others. Raven in particular felt like she wasn't going to like what she was about to see.

Just as the timer hit 32 seconds a quick flash of … something reflected off the glass of the frame. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"I saw it!" he cried.

"Me too!" said Beat Boy, equally excited.

"But how do you know that was the Red-X?" asked Starfire.

"I'm glad you asked Star," Robin said as he ejects the tape. "After I witnessed that I set to work on zooming in and clearing the image," he then produced another tape, which he inserted into the system. It was the same image, only zoomed in and more pixilated. Robin pressed another button and, slowly, the image became clearer. "It only shows up in two frames, so look carefully," he said, then pressed 'play'.

Each frame took a second before switching to the next. This was ultra slow speed, and in the reflection on the wall painting, just as Robin said, appeared an image for two frames before disappearing. The image, to everyone shock was the reflection of a distinct skull shaped mask with a slash across the eye. There was no doubt now.

* * *

Raven sighed as she pulled her cloak around her more securely. The roof of the tower tended to become quite chilly during the night. However, as relaxing and quiet this spot was, Raven couldn't find the strength to meditate. She felt much too tired. Her mind was pulling her in different directions and it was getting to be quite a lot for her now.

Robin had shared his theory with the rest of them after the video. He was almost positive that it was Dr. Light that hired Red-X to steal the jewel. He also concluded that the Doctor wanted the Eye's mystic yet vaguely known powers for his own devices. And knowing Dr. Light, his own devices usually concerned an evil plot of some kind.

The rest of the team accepted this theory; Robin still looked unsure.

When the team noticed his countenance, he simply replied, _"It's probably nothing. But, for some reason, there's something… off about this whole thing. I've tried tracking Light all week, since he's not difficult to find, but every lead I came to brought me to a dead end." _He stopped there, although it seemed like there was still more for him to say.

He had dismissed them afterward, saying that tomorrow there would be a new mission for each of them to search for any leads of Doctor Light's whereabouts, and to find out just what he is up to.

"_Find Light, and we'll find the Eye of Ra."_ He said, as he left.

"Find Light…" Raven muttered into the wind. She could have scoffed at the irony of the statement. She didn't seem like the type that would look for anything resembling the light. She was a creature of the dark and she knew it, her friends knew it, and were comfortable with that. She never felt the need to change, and she doubted that she would feel such a need in the future.

She remembered the face in the video and she felt disgusted at herself. Why? Why did she let him leave like that? It had been obvious he had done it, wasn't it? She could barely look at Robin in the face anymore. Her guilt was eating at her from the inside –the secret that only she and Red-X knew– was clawing at her conscience. Telling Robin would be the right thing to do…but…

But she was afraid. As much as she hated to admit it, she was afraid of telling them what happened. The questions that would follow would prove to be too much --the same questions that she had asked herself many times throughout the week but failed to answer.

"Damn it all…" she whispered, almost inaudibly. She still didn't know, and that angered her. And the only hint she would get was the little voice echoing somewhere in the deep, deep crevices of her complex mind, telling her that she wanted to let him leave. That it, whatever that little voice was, wanted to understand him.

Raven shook her head. "I'm going crazy…" she sighed then gazed off into the cityscape of Jump. She needed answers, and somehow she knew that there was only one place to get them.

Breathing in deep, Raven gathered herself along the edge of the roof and, closing her eyes, she released her soul into the night sky.

* * *

As I jump off from yet another rooftop I can't help but think how great it is to be outside again. I never realized what a week trapped indoors could do to me.

Yeah, I would go out during the mornings to see Nomura for practice, but it was the night that really called me. Sweet, accepting and mysterious, the night was my first love. Every night I hear her calling me out, wanting to claim me for herself, yet I had to deny her every time.

"And you missed me real good didn't you sweetheart. Yes you did…" I cooed as I gazed into the full moon happily.

'Happily', because that is what I feel when I'm out and in costume. Before, when I didn't have the suit I could never allow myself to just let go. I'm not D. out here. I'm Red-X. No one knows the Red-X. It's a strange feeling, being someone else. It was exciting._ Euphoric_.

Confidence surged within me when I took up this identity. Now I'm running faster than ever, from rooftop to rooftop, not being chased for once. Just running for the sake of running. It was freedom; ultimate freedom.

God, I wouldn't change this for the world…

I stop at a rooftop near a bookstore to catch my breath. I was still a bit sore, but a good kind of sore. It was a healing sore, and with my exertion tonight I probably wouldn't be able to get out of bed next morning.

Of course, I would eventually have to get up, or Nomura would drag me out himself.

I sighed remembering the day before, along with the discussion we had.

Nomura isn't stupid. He probably didn't buy the whole me being a Teen Titan thing. Hell, I wouldn't believe it either. After all I _am_ the one that is constantly mocking them every time they make an appearance on the news.

Okay, so I'm constantly just mocking _Robin_. But he's just too easy sometimes…

Although Nomura accepted the explanation, there's still a considerable amount of distrust in him when it concerns me. He won't leave Mai with me anymore, which I personally find insulting. Just what is he insinuating? Does he think I'm going to do something to her?

"_Don't be stupid," _he said to me after our morning workout, _"It's not that I do not trust you anymore D., but I do not trust your way of life. It's dangerous, and I do not want Mai anywhere near it."_

He made it seem as if I couldn't handle my own style of life. However, I'm no longer capable of living any other life. After a good chunk of my years spent searching, I had found something suitable for me. Something that has made my life worth living.

I can't stop now. Not for Nomura, not for Mai, not even for…

_Wait a minute…_ I looked around my surroundings, the familiarity finally kicking in. Quickly, I make a running leap to the adjacent building at my left, and then jump across again to catch hold of a fire escape. As I reach the top I can see the bullet ridden wind fan in the rooftop at the building across. Yes, I remember now, this area was where I had tried to get away from those thugs last week.

Absently, I try looking for the mattress lot, but from my position, it was difficult to see anything but the streets.

Even now I can't believe I got away alive. Then there was her…

"Why did I think I would find you here?"

For a moment I believed I was merely hearing things. But turning to face the voice that addressed me in such a dry tone, I quickly hid my shock. Talk about speaking of the Devil…

"Well, well, well… couldn't get enough of me the first time around, sweet thing?" I grinned in triumph when her face blushed red. With anger I'm sure, but still pleasing to the eye nonetheless.

The darkest member of the Teen Titans scowled angrily at me. "Don't you dare start with the sweet talk thief. What have you done with the Eye of Ra?"

"The what? Hmph!" The ground is suddenly taken away from under my feet and next thing I know there's some black stuff around my ankle, dangling me off the side of the building. "Hey now!" all the blood is rushing to my head, "This isn't any way to ask for things!"

"I am not asking you anything," she said in dead calm. I would find it intimidating if she didn't look darn cute. "Tell me where the jewel is."

"How 'bout we talk this over? You know, Thief to Titan. You scratch my back girly and I'll scratch anything you want me to-OOH!" and with that she released me… into an open dumpster… four stories down.

What_is_ it with this girl and dumpsters?

"I am _not_ in a negotiating mood X," she says quietly, as she softly lands on the rim of the bin. This situation might be exactly like last time's, but somehow, I don't believe she's going to be as nice.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well here it is, the big ONE ZERO. And it's all thanks to my wonderful new beta reader HeavenSeemsClose. I couldn't have done it without her. -tosses confetti- It's a party now!_

_Though this story is far from over I see myself working much harder on it than I have been before, and I have all of you to thank. So thank you!_

_Well, anyway, here's chapter 10. I hope everyone enjoys it. And whether you do or don't please READ&REVIEW!!! It brings smiles to my life…_


End file.
